Saints Angel
by TrixieKnight
Summary: The Saints help to protect everyone in their city, but what if they had a protector of their own? In comes a woman, a hurt, young, lovely woman that was rescued by them, given a new life. To her, they are her boys and she will now do anything to protect them. She will become their Angel...forever to walk by their side...forever to watch over them. *Conner/OC/Murphy 3way*
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, my take on Boondock Saints. So let me know what ya think. Yes for Trixie shes got a slight southern accent so her YA is different from the boys YA lol :) And I have read many Boondock Saints stories where they have a very heavy accent, but I don't know how to write the Irish accent like that and do it justice at the same time. So please excuse me, you will notice as the story goes, it might get a bit more heavy like the others but a I don't want to over use the accent or make it just really unreal you know? So if you can excuse that then please go ahead and enjoy! :)**

Her boots clicked on the ground, sending vibrating noises as she walked through the less than crowded bar. She sighed, right before she turned into the less than welcomed bathroom. She never liked these trashy bars and she never liked being over on this side of town either, much less the company she was with, never liked him much either. But like any good pet, she couldnt run, couldn't leave or fight back…shed never forget that again. Glancing into the mirror she noticed the bruise on her neck was starting to fade, thank god its only been four days, and as she checked her concealer under her eye she was happy that the cut there was not seen either, of course the superglue helped to hold it together so she didn't have to get stitches. Always be prepared for anything baby girl, her father always told her that and during her travels with her mother she learned a lot from the different countries. She was happy, very happy that her ancestors never had to deal with people like she does.

"Come on bitch! We aint got all night, this place is hell, were going somewhere new!" She sighed before rolling her eyes and walking out to her man…abusier…bastard, any other name just didn't seem to fit. He wasn't a boyfriend, he wasn't a lover…she really hated even admitting that he had been in her. But she couldnt call him any of those either, only sir.

"Yes sir. Do I please you?" She gritted her teeth, he smiled at her after looking her over.

"Ya gonna learn now huh? That's right bitch. Come on, our friend out there knows of another bar down the road, near the broken down side of town."

"near the Russians!" She was instantly alerted, he had tried to sell her to their mob boss one night in a drunken stupor.

"Yeah, might see someone there you know huh?" She bowed her head, she had spoken out of turn and his evil glare told her that. Even though he answered, when the smack came to her face and hard she quivered before biting her tongue and holding herself up. "Now let that lesson remind you never to talk out. Understood?"

"Yes….Yes sir!" She covered her face immediately as he chuckled and shook his head, grabbing her upper arm and snatching her out from the bathroom and into the front room. She smiled, she was happy to be in front of people, he didn't do much to her there, but his grip never loosened as he shoved her into the sleek black Mercedes and slammed the door. She moved to get comfortable in the seat when someone reached up and around her to run his hands over her breast. She yelped but kept still, if she fought back and he didn't like that he would hit her for it too. His friends shared a bit in what he had, just never fully, which was one reasons she never treated him badly, because if he unleashed the dogs on her, she knew shed be begging for death. When he got into the drivers seat through he took out his knife quickly and went to stab the guy who was touching her, he snatched his hands back quickly though before he got the seat right next to her head.

"Hands off! For the night, shes not to be touched. She behaved herself, give her room." He winked to her, like he was doing something for her and wanted her to know, which in all honesty she knew was right. His two goons in the back backed off fo her immediately and she relaxed a bit, slinking into the leather seats and turning to him. She was a bit more relaxed, now that they wouldnt touch her, but as they pulled into the sleazy part of town where the Russians were trying to take over she tensed up again.

"What is it with this broad and her nerves? Got me nervous Dan, does she think Papa Joe gonna let us get hit or something?" She turned and glanced to one of the goons in the back when he, Dan, turned to glare at him.

"Shove it Matthew, Papa Joe isn't like that and the Russians aren't either, you know this. Don't talk again unless talked to got it!" Matthew nodded as Dan glanced to the girl and smiled before nodding to the bar that they were now parked in front of. "Ready darling?" She glanced up to the sign for the bar, McGinty's. Huh, weird name for a bar on the Russians side of town.

"Yeah." She contuined to look at the bar, a deathly silence covering the car before she caught her mistake, wanting to turn to look at him before she felt it. He gripped her head from behind, tangling his hands into her hair and slamming her face into the glass.

"What bitch!"

"Yes…sir. Yes sir!" She spit blood out as she felt her nose, it was defiantly going to bruise if not already broken. Looking to the glass she was surprised it wasn't cracked or broke when he got out, letting his two goons out with him before he walked over to her door and opened it for her. That was the thing about him though, when he hurt her because of her slip ups, he would show that he could be sweet but she knew it was to fool the others into thinking that it was an accident.

"Lets ee what this place is all about eh?" Dan walked in, holding the door for her and glancing around as she wiped the back of her hand over her nose. "Go to the bathroom, clean yourself up and get back out here do ya hear me woman?" She nodded before walking up to the bartender, an old kindly looking man, and smiling the best she could. Glancing to Dan he nodded, telling her she could talk to him, then looked back to the old man.

"Excuse me, I had an accident, is there a bathroom I can use?" The old man looked up and smiled, suddenly frowning before he nodded and stammered to her.

"Back in th-th-th-the side. Fuck!" She jumped back a bit, felling her back hit into something hard and she flinched as a hand gripped her shoulder and held her steady.

"Stand still lass, yer not gonna fall." She turned to see a tall man behind her, smiling his brilliant white teeth her way as she shivered and nodded before he caught sight of her nose and frowned a bit.

"Murph, what are ye doing brother?" She turned to see another guy, he looked like the first one, Murph?

"Getting the drinks ya fuck."

"Seems to me ya flirting with this here lass, hi there. Ya new 'round here?" She turned to this new guy, still in shock that someone other than her 'man' was talking to her but when the new guy caught sight of her face as well he frowned and turned to the old bartender.

"D-d-don't loo-o-o-ok at me guys. She ca-a-ame in that wa-a-ay. Ass!" She flinched as the two guys around her looked to each other about what to do but before they could do a thing a hand gripped her upper arm and pulled her to a solid foundation, her 'mans' chest, as he glared at these two, apparent brothers.

"Trixie, I said to get cleaned ya clumsy woman and not stall. Lets go." He drug her to the back, where he had overheard the bartender tell her the bathrooms were, and as she glanced back to these brothers she noticed they shared a similar look, something evil and unhappy, as they eyed the way her 'man' was holding onto her. Flinching again as he twisted her around to face him sharply and roughly before shoving her backwards into the bathroom she caught one more glimpse of the frist guy that she bumped into seeming as if he was going to go to her rescue, but his brother held him back. Who would want to recuse her anyways, she was just a pet after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY just a heads up, in the coming chapters I will be having them speak in other languages, I will have the language then the translation. Example - "Si (Spanish - Yes.)" That way I can have them talking to each other but others around them wont know. Also the translations are from Google...so don't get mad please if they aren't right :( Just let me know in comments or PM and I can fix them :)**

He sneered at the girl, yanking her around and making it seem as if she had no voice of her own but when Murphy went to do something Conner held him back.

"Brother, we don't know the lass."

"Shouldn't stop us now brother, she needs help. Ya seen what he done to her."

"She didn't ask for it, she might not want it."

"No Conner, she didn't." Conner glanced to Murphy, his twin, his brother, his best friend before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright, we watch fer now, see what he does. Then, we do something, if we have to. Alright?"

"Brother her eyes said it all, didn't ya see her? Shes scared. Don't any woman deserve to be scared of 'er man." Conner nodded, he agreed there, and when there was a loud noise coming from the back both brothers knew what was happening. It sounded like a shot, then tumbling and held back screaming before silence and finally cursing in Italian. Conner and Murphy glanced to each other before seeing two other guys near the front of the bar smiling to each other when they heard the noise.

'Bitch got what she deserved. Should have never talked to anyone."

"Shes a whore anyways, who cares. So, what did the boss want yesterday that took Dan away?" Murphy tuned out these two as he glanced to his brother as they shared a look. Someone speaking Italian and being in ties with a boss, never spelt out a good situation for a pretty young lady like that.

"Get!" Turning back to the bathroom they saw the poor thing being shoved out, her blood that was on her face gone now, the tears dried up as well but they could tell, seen the red streaks where she had been crying. Murphy watched the guy, Dan, walk by them as the girl lightly limped along. She kept her eyes casted down as she sat beside the other two guys now, flinching as they snickered at her. Conner didn't like the way that the guys were picking on the girl and he could tell Murphy, who had a soft spot for the damsel in distress, was about to do something stupid before he put an arm on his brothers shoulder and nodded to the bar.

"Lets get a drink eh? Celebrate life tonight, then…go have a talk with our guests." Murphy smiled to Conner before walking up to Doc and grabbing a few shots, downing two themselves, before taking the others over to the table and loving the strange looks the three guys were giving the brothers. The girl, Trixie, glanced up to them in fear of a fight but when she saw shots in their hands she shivered even more in fear of them being drunk now.

"What do ya want!" Matthew glared to the brothers as Trixie put her head down and tried not to make eye contact. The one she had bumped into first, Murph to her, smiled as he put the shots on the table and nodded to everyone.

"Shots, just because. We here in McGintys like to welcome newcomers with a round. Cheers eh!" Murphy took his shot quickly as did Conner before Dan nodded and the three of them drank up as well. Noticing one more shot on the table Dan lightly touched Trixie shoulder, making her glance up to him immediately and flinch before shaking her head and plastering a smile on it.

"Drink my love." He was being nice, trying to draw out her eased and relaxed side, but she knew if he got too drunk tonight that there would be hell to pay tomorrow anyways and she felt it in the pit of her stomach but she didn't want to be smacked again, so she nodded before taking the shot and slowly tipping it back, talking the whole thing in a second, before putting the glass down and smiling to him. "Lovely. Do you wish for more?" He was testing her. She knew it and the other three knew it as well, but the brothers watched on with curious eyes as she never turned her gaze from Dan's.

"Only if you wish sir." She said it so sultry, so innocently and sweetly, even after being hit by this asshole that both Conner and Murphy turned to each other for a glance, sharing the same confused yet slightly turned on look. How could someone in her position still sound so…wanteable, after being treated like hat. They were surprised she hadn't cowered away from him or said no straight away but if he was treating her like that then he must have trained her as well.

"Good! Barkeep, a round of your finest over here!" Doc glanced up to Murphy and Conner, they shook their heads before he nodded and grabbed a few more glasses before getting the drinks ready.

"So, what brings you to our side of town?" Murphy smiled and leaned back in his chair, noticing that the one called Dan smiled before leaning back as well, Trixies eyes never leaving him or the table while Murphy stole a glance at her.

"We were in the neighbor hood. Matthew over there has family on this side don't ya Matt?" Dan glanced to one of the other guys, the one that called Trixie a whore, and nodded.

"Sure do Dan, family." His hint as far as what family was an indication that he didn't mean the kind you were born into.

"Yeah! So do we. Im Murphy by the way, this 'er is my brother Conner." Murphy held his hand out to Dan, giving him a moment to refuse but he smiled gently before shaking it back and the Conners before glancing to his guys.

"Im Dan, Matthew and Steve." Murphy nodded to them all, shaking their hands and smiling before he glanced to the girl, even though he had heard her name, and nodded.

"The lass?" Dan glanced from Murphy to Trixie as he glanced up just a bit, noticing Murphy was looking at her as was Dan. When she noticed he was and that he had caught her looking at Murphy she knew she was in trouble. She closed her eyes and sighed before Dan put his arm around her, gripping her upper arm a bit to tightly before leaning onto her and kissing her cheek, which she had to not flinch back from, it was the one he hit. These were subtle messages for her that she was in trouble now.

"This little spit fire is my girl. Trixie. But we just call her pet, don't we pet?" She glanced up to Dan, wondering if she was to speak or just nod but being as it was in front of someone he would want to show his dominance and she did both.

"Oh yes sir. That's my name and im proud of it." She had answered this to every new guys he met when Dan introduced her and now it felt like it was just as common for her to say as hello was. Frowning when Dan turned to look back to the brothers she noticed that none of his friend were looking at her, no one was really, but Murphy, and when she stole another glance his way her eyes said it all. She was scared, hurt, and gong to be hurt more if they didnt quite bringing attention to her.

"Shes pretty." Conner smiled as he looked her over. Dan grinned, they were testing him and he knew it but Trixie knew who she belonged to so without missing a beat he grabbed Trixie by both of her arms, pushing his seat out some, and pulling her to a standing position in front of him before smiling to her.

"That she is, show yourself pet." Trixie blushed like crazy, she had to do this before and never liked guys staring at her body anymore, not since Dan made her feel like a slut, but with his cold hard gaze she clenched her nails into her palms before nodding and closing her eyes.

"As you wish sir." She plastered on another fake smile as she held her hands out to her side for a moment, glancing over the guys heads so she didn't have to see their lustful looks, she had enough of those with Dans goons, and then turned as she turned her head to the side and flipped her hair over her shoulder so they could look at her back and of course her ass. She might have been in jeans but they were tight ones that showed off her curves, and her top wasn't much either. It cut at her belly, showing that she had a belly button ring, as well as dipped low to show the tops of her breast and it was pink, bright pink, as she turned back around to see how much trouble she was in but Dan wasn't even looking at her, he was fixated on the brothers. Glancing to the side now as she brought her hands up to her face to twist her hair in her fingers she noticed Matt and Steven drooling over her body. She shivered as she turned to look away and found herself staring into two sets of eyes that never left her face. Shock crossed her features, she was used to guys staring at her body, not her eyes, but there they were, two sets of brilliantly bright blue eyes watching her, a small smile on their lips and their hands crossed behind their heads as they leaned back in the chairs they both sat in, sort of like they were in sync with each other. Murphy's brown hair waved a bit as he suddenly glanced to Conner, whose light brown hair waved as well as he turned to Murphy and smiled.

"She is pretty, too pretty to be with a guy like you. How did ya get her? Money, fame, power?" Dan looked at Conner, a bit angry but smiling none the less as he hit Trixies ass, making her immediately sit in his lap and fold her hands in her lap, taking a big swallow before she looked over to him.

"She found me, fell in love right pet?" Trixies eyes went wide, she did not love him! She thought she did but that was his way of attracting her before he hooked her and now she couldnt leave…or like he always reminds her she will die.

"Yeah." She closed her eyes, not noticing that she had fucked up again, before she felt the hardest slap she had ever received on her inner thigh, making he not only jump but curse lowly before glancing to Dan as her eyes widened and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She was going to have a bruise there tomorrow.

"Im sorry what was darling?" Dan gave her once more to answer right, but now that she had fucked up once already she was going to have to answer him and say the whole thing.

"I meant yes sir, I found you and instantly fell in love…sir." She smirked, trying her best to hid the hurt or embarrassment before he rubbed her inner thigh, taking the sting away and smiling himself. She glanced to the floor, noticing that Conners shoes were tapping ninety to nothing, and she dare to glanced up, not moving her head, and noticed the same look Dan had when he was ready to kill someone on both of the brothers faces. Taking a chance and wanting to leave she turned to Dan as she nodded and frowned. "Sir?"

"What?" Dan glared at her as she flinched but held the fake smile in place.

"May I go to the bathroom sir. Im feeling sick." Dan glanced at her, disgusted right then as she made herself look less than appetizing, to him at least, before he shoved her off his lap and she stumbled to stand. Conner instinctively reached out and steadied her, making sure she didn't fall or get hurt, and when his hand touched her bare midriff she blushed before turning to Dan and bowing to him. "Thank you sir."

"Whatever, keep an eye on us, when we leave you better be back." He knew she wouldn't talk to anyone, probably the bartender to ask for a drink but that's it, and when she was out of his sight and in the bathroom she sighed before glancing to the brothers and laughing, getting them to join in on the silent joke, not once knowing that they wanted to kill him right then.


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie glanced at herself in the mirror in the bathroom, her cheek was going to bruise, very badly, and her nose was already starting to look bad. As she sighed and pulled her jeans down she frowned again, sliding down the wall of the bathroom, before she put her hand over the hand print on her thigh. She started to cry, careful not to let them stain her shirt so Dan wouldn't know, but as she lost track of the time around her the door to the bathroom flew open and she flinched, holding her hands up and starting to shiver as she spoke quickly.

"Im sorry sir! Ill be right out, I didn't mean…"

"Hey, hey, hey no…its alright, calm down now." Trixie tensed up as she heard a familiar yet unfamiliar voice and looked up to see Murphy standing in the doorway. She glanced over his back before he shut the door and locked it. "Helps if ya lock the door lass." He grinned a bit before she scooted back to the wall some, trying to make sure she was no where near him as he bent down to look at her.

"Im sorry, I just…what are you doing in the ladies bathroom?" Murphy chuckled before pointing to the wall, making Trixie glance over and seeing a urinal in there. She sighed and let her head hit the wall before closing her eyes, she had done it again, she was so used not to looking where she was going to get away from Dan she wound up in the wrong place.

"Seems to me ye the one whos in the wrong bathroom lass." She smiled a bit as she glanced to him, not even registering that she still had her jeans down and her bruise exposed before Murphy went to reach out to her, making her eyes widen. "Don't, im not gonna hurt ya." He lightly gripped her hand, slowly bringing it away from her thigh and frowning when he saw the bruise, in the perfect shape of a hand on her skin.

"Please…if he finds me in here and youre in here im dead." Murphy shook his head and grinned to her before he nodded tot the door.

"Locked remember, no one be barging in on us lass. Now, tell me. Why are you really with him?" Murphy sat on the floor, back against the door, as Trixie glanced up and down his form, wondering what he was doing.

"Why do you care?" She suddenly flinched before covering her face as he scooted up a bit and chuckled.

"Im not gonna hurt ya lass, I done told ya that. Im just curious." Trixie frowned before scooting up a bit on the wall herself before glancing down to her feet and shrugging.

"Not sure what you mean. I with him because I love him." She flinched at the lie coming off her tongue but it was better then the truth.

"Ya know, lying is a sin." She glanced up to Murphy as he smirked to her, making her smile back lightly.

"So is drinking but you still do it." Murphy shrugged before he leaned in, resting his arms around his knees and looking right at her.

"Don't tell anyone, but I go to mass every day lass. I repent, I bet he hasn't 'eh?" Trixie glanced to the door, then shivered before shaking her head and frowning.

"He never does anything right."

"I thought so. Don't worry about him finding us. My brother Conner, hes a good distracter when it comes to safety."

"Safety? Yours?" Murphy chuckled again before standing, slowly, and offering his hand out to her. She glanced from him to his hand and back again before she slowly put her hand in his and he pulled her up. Gripping her jeans with her free hand she made sure they didnt fall any further as Murphy looked skyward, giving her a moment to decent up. Smiling, she had never had that niceness done to her before, she fixed her jeans then covered her midriff with her arms before she shivered. He chuckled again as he took his jacket of, holding it out to her, but she didn't move. She had defiantly never had that happen before, and when he stepped up to her she flinched and took an instinctive step back.

"Please?" Murphy waited for her to stop glancing everywhere but at him, and when she did look to him finally her eyes were the brightest blue, pleading for him to not hurt her. What had the bastard done to this child?

"He wont like it, I'll be sore for weeks."

"He will never know. Come here." She took a moment, a few moments actually, so long Murphy thought that she wasn't going to move at all, before she took one step towards him. It was the smallest step, but he knew in her world it was the biggest she had ever took. Tossing his jacket around her shoulders he stepped back and watched as she eyed the thing as if it was going to bite her before slowly putting her arms through the sleeves and tightening it to herself.

"Thank you." Murphy nodded before leaning against the door and looking her over. Sure she had given them a look out there in the bar but that was degrading, she didn't deserve that, but now, now that she was a bit more comfortable, he stole a glance at her and he was surprised that she was even with this creep. She had the hour glass figure, tight thighs and arms, she worked out, and her face, it was just beauty upon itself. Her long dark brown almost black hair reached the middle of her back and when he glanced to her hips he almost moaned. She was hot that was a given but why was she with him?

"I don't love him." Murphy immediately glanced up to her face, for fear he was caught to tell the truth but she was still looking at the floor. "I had just lost my job, no where to go, no where to live, no food. He found me, visiting a friend of mine at her dinner, when he asked me about myself. I broke down, told him my story and he felt bad he said, offered me a couch to sleep on, his girlfriend wouldn't mind. What I didn't know was the girlfriend he had was just the whore before me. Once he made me trust him, he decided to make her leave, give her to the next guy actually, but to me it looked like she had left him and I was happy. When he invited me to his bed…I declined, and that was when it all started. Since…if I try to leave or if I mess up I will either be punished…you seen how…or he will feed me to the dogs. Id rather wind back up on the streets to be honest but he wouldn't allow it. No one ever leaves Danny when he gets his claws into you." Murphy frowned before he glanced her over, shaking and holding herself as she kept her glance down and away from his. He didn't know why, but he had to do something, anything, to help her. She was too young and too fragile to be near that demon of a man again and then…a thought hit him.

"What if you had anther place to go, a place that was safe and guarded and you got a job. Food and rent free as well?" Murphy watched as her face instantly brightened and she smiled, a real smile that took his breath away before she paused and shook her head.

"No. No I wont do it. I cant…I cant just go live with someone just because they feel sorry for me. I mean its wonderful that you offered but I don't know you im sorry." Murphy chuckled before tilting sideways a bit, shifting his weight to his right foot as he looked her over.

"And yet that asshole offers you the same and you go for it. Look Im not talking about being with me lass, mean I wouldn't mind ya staying with me, but I meant here. Doc has a spare room above the bar, ye could work here too and he needs the help. Ya could have it all, even being free of him, if ya want." Murphy waited, waited for the smile the brightness and the happiness he had just gotten a glimpse of to come back but it didn't for a while. She was chewing on her lower lip, sucking it into her mouth as she chewed on it, god did she look good, before glancing up to him and sighing.

"What about him? He will kill you if he knows you are trying to help me. Hell he will kill me. No one gets away from Danny and no one takes his women." Murphy frowned for a moment before standing straight and walking to her, he was going out on a branch here but he hoped she wouldnt deny the offer so he had to try something. Reaching out for her, she was already shaking from fear, he gripped her arm gently as he pulled her closer to him and made her look in the mirror. He stood behind her and grasped her hair in his hands as he looked over her shoulder.

"You don't deserve this treatment lass, you need to be treated like the queen that good women are. You don't want to look like this forever do ya? And when he finds another what then?" Trixie glanced up to the mirror and frowned, he was right, she didn't like the way she looked but she loved the way it looked with him right behind her smiling at her. She blushed and smiled as she turned to look at him before nodding. She was either stupid or desperate, maybe both, but she nodded and gripped his hands tightly as she held them in front of her and started to pray.

"Tiarna buíochas a ghabháil leat as a sheoladh an fear dom a shábháil dom, go raibh maith agat as mo freagairt paidreacha agus Tiarna féachaint thar dom mar iarracht mé arís a leagan féin saor in aisce. I Gods o'n ainm. (Irish - Lord thank you for sending this man to me to save me, thank you for answering my prayers and Lord watch over me as I try once again to set myself free. In Gods name amen.)" Trixie kissed her hands that were covering Murphy's before glancing up to him and seeing that he had took one hand and marked the cross over himself as she did too. Blushing she hid her face for a moment before he used his other hand to lift her gaze to his.

"You will be safe. Come on." Trixie nodded as Murphy opened the door and glanced to see that the bar had gotten a bit more crowded before he gripped her hand and pulled her to the stairs that were behind the bar, away form the table Dan sat at still with Conner.


	4. Chapter 4

"You will be safe. Come on." Trixie nodded as Murphy opened the door and lanced to see that the bar had gotten a bit more crowded before he gripped her hand and pulled her to the stairs that were behind the bar, away form the table Dan sat at still with Conner. When Murphy got her up the stairs and into the hall up there she noticed two doors, on straight ahead and one to the right as Murphy opened the one straight ahead and showed her a small but livable room. It had a ragged bed, a small kitchen spot and a small bathroom but it had its own tub. It reminded her of a sleazy hotel room but it wasn't sleazy, just small. As she looked around she smiled before Murphy pushed her gently to sit on the bed and nodded, holding his hands out as he backed away gently. "Don't move, I will be right back. I am going to go get Doc for ya and we can talk alright?" Trixie nodded as he turned to head back down the steps.

"Murphy?" He froze, he hadn't expected her to call out his name and damn it if it didn't sound like velvet coming off her lips.

"Yeah lass?"

"Be careful, he will try to kill you." Murphy frowned before nodding and walking down the steps and finding Doc quickly. When he turned from the customer he was serving he nodded to Conner and Doc understood.

"Conner! I nee-e-e-ed ya for a mo-o-o-men-n-nt. Fucker!" Conner glanced back to Doc, nodding to Dan and his friends before walking over to the bar and glancing to him, Murphy walking up to him as well now, throwing his arm around Conner and smiling.

"Whats going on brother?"

"The girl, shes up in the spare bedroom. She fine and shaken but she agreed to ya wild idea. She swears that man will kill us though. Want to tell him or should I?"

"I got a better idea brother. Doc, could ya do me a favor fer the day?" Doc nodded as Conner talked to him for a moment then turned around to watch Dan and his goons to make sure they didn't go looking for the girl. Murphy smiled as he got them a drink each, waiting for the show, and within ten minutes, which was a record for this part of town, cops busted in and started shouting to everyone. Dan and his men of course stood and went to leave when the cops came to Doc to ask who the guy was that he called about, who was the drunk one fighting everyone, and when he explained that the guy had left, he was whispering low enough that Dan and his goons didn't hear but they didn't stick around either. Dan took a few moments to search for Trixie but when he didn't find her he left angrier then a riled up attack dog.

"Some man, leaving ya girl like that just because of cops."

"Some men just don't deserve women brother."

"He certainly don't Conner, you should see her." Conner's eyebrows rose as he glanced up the stairs and nodded. Murphy smiled and nodded himself before they walked up the stairs to tell Trixie what had happened. Murphy knocked on the door, not wanting to scare her or interrupt anything she might have been doing, but when she opened the door and smiled she let the brothers in.

"He didn't fight yall did he?"

"No, he left, that cops came."

"Oh no! Cops…what did they want?"

"We called them, scared him good and he left ya without a thought." Trixie frowned at this thought before she nodded finally and glanced to them.

"You don't have to do this. I can leave, find him and maybe he wont come back."

'I don't told ya lass, you weren't leaving with him. Either alone or with someone ya trust but not him. He isnt good for ya." Trixie nodded, but she knew hed be back, and that scared her.

"What about Doc. Is he mad?"

"Naw, hes happy hes going to have a friend to talk with while ya are here." Trixie sighed as she looked skyward and closed her eyes, back pressed against the wall and smiling.

"Grazie (Italian – Thank you)" Conner was a bit surprised by the language she spoke and turned to Murphy, he was smiling as well when he nudged his brother and gave him that look. Turing to Trixie, Murphy walked up to her before smiling and chuckling a bit, getting her attention before he glanced up to her, looking from under his lashes and given him a shy school boy appearance, which put Trixie at ease as she smiled back to him.

"Parli italiano? (Italia – You speak Italian?)" Trixie smiled as she nodded and thought for a moment before glancing to them both.

"Je parle beaucoup de langues pour être honnête. (French – I speak a lot of languages to be honest.)" Conner chuckled now as he walked over to her and crossed his arms in front of him, smiling as well.

"How many and what?" Trixie thought for a moment before holding her fingers up and ticking off the languages she knew how to speak.

"French, Italian, Irish, Latin, enough Spanish to get by, German, a bit of Russian…didn't like it there, and I can half ass understand American." She laughed at her own joke as the boys stared at her in awe. She knew a lot of languages, like them, but they wondered how.

"Where are ya from? Youre accent, it sounds sort of…"

"Country? It is. I was born over in Spain. My mother, she was a traveler. I was born two months early though so she didn't travel there planning on having me. She said the flight was what brought me out, but we stayed there for a while. I think I was a year before she decided to bring me home, to my father here in the states. I lived with him for about twelve years. He…he has another job that I can't be around. When it go tough to be there for me he contacted my mother, who was in Russia at the time, and had her meet me at the airport to gather me up. I stayed with her than, traveling about every year to a new home and taking a month to learn the language from top teachers in the places we stayed. First France, when I was 13, then Germany, for my 14th. We were in Italy when I was 15 and at 16 we finally moved to Spain where she showed me where I was born. By the time I hit 18 I wanted to travel myself alone, but she said she wanted to join me for one last place…she took me to Ireland. Probably the friendliest and most beautiful place ive been. We stayed there for right at a year before father called and asked us to come home. I had been traveling the world for over 7 years, learned 7 languages and he finally took notice that he needed me around. But we came back, been here a little over a year now and here I am today." Murphy was amazed, while Conner was shocked. They turned to each other when Doc knocked on the door and entered as Trixie called out to him.

"Well hello there youn-n-ng one."

"Hi. Im so sorry for having myself thrown into your house, a beautiful one at that, but belive me when I say the gratitude doesnt fall short of life saving. Im very appreciative of this chance sir." Trixie smiled before she instinctively put her feet together, faced Doc, and folded her hands in front of her before bowing her head to him, waiting. Doc turned to Conner and Murphy who shrugged as they walked by her side. Conner put his hand gently on her shoulder, which told her she could look, and as she glanced up to look at Doc she noticed it was Conner who was touching her.

"Why did you do that lass?" Trixie questioned him before she glanced down to her feet, how she seemed to be at an attention pose when she blushed and stumbled over her own feet to move.

"Oh im sorry, I didn't mean to upset. Its just….im used to…I mean.."

"Lass, were not like him. We aren't going to expect ya to do any of that that ya did with him." Trixie smiled as she nodded to Conner before glancing around the room again, smiling as she took a deep breath.

"Well, spea-a-a-aking of them. They ju-u-ust drove by an-n-nd glanced in. Ass!" Trixie flinched a bit as Murphy gripped her shoulders and shook his head.

"He aint hollering at ya, don't worry. It's a condition." She smiled as Conner went to Doc and slapped his shoulder.

"Ya it is isnt it Doc?" Doc eyed him before he started to shake his head and frown.

"Do-o-ont you da-a-are boy!"

"Aw come now!"

"Don't!" Conner smiled to Murphy before he leaned over Trixie some and looked right to Doc before laughing a bit and getting his attention.

"Would someone please come over here and…."

"Fuck!"

"me up the…."

"Ass!" Conner and Murphy laughed as Doc rolled his eyes and glanced to Trixie with sympathy before he notice she was smirking as she tuned to Murphy and shook her head.

"That's mean!"

"That's funny lass!" Conner was right but she didn't want to be rude, she got hit for being rude, but when the bar phone went off he glanced behind him and frowned. Doc was going to go grab it but Murphy and Conner left to grab it, leaving Doc to look over to Trixie and smile.

"Please excu-u-use the boys. They li-i-ike to pick o-o-on me some, but the-e-ey mean no ha-a-arm." Trixie smiled before shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No harm done to me, for a change, and its fine. I think its cute how they act with you. Ive never seen someone so at ease when playing with friends."

"You've ne-e-ever been around go-o-od men than." Trixie shook her head before sitting on the bed and sighing in content before she laid back on it and spread her arms wide.

"This is nice." Doc walked over to the bed, glancing down to her as he looked at the ratty old mattress and used white sheets that he kept on there for the boys when they needed a place to crash.

"Its not mu-u-uch but its someth-h-hing." Trixie gazed up to him before sitting up and curling her feet under her, looking around the room now like a child in a candy store and shaking her head.

"I think its wonderful. When you have spent the last year or so without your own room, nothing that you could touch and not be hurt over, or a tub to soak in by yourself, you miss the simple things in life. This to me…would be like an upscale mansion home for a movie star. I love it." Doc smiled at her innocence, briefly wondering if the boys knew what they were getting into with this one, before Murphy popped his head back into the room and smiled as he noticed how Trixie was at ease.

"Doc, that was Rocco. We got to go see him, do ya need anything before we go?"

"Nothing ri-i-ight now thanks. Ass!"

'Trixie?" Trixie turned to Murphy a she immediately shook her head and frowned.

"Uh no, im good." He titled his head before glancing her over and grinning.

"No clothes? No food? anything?" Trixie glanced up to him again before smiling, earnestly , and shaking her head to him as sweetly as she could.

"Murphy, you got me away from him. That's all I could ask for. Thank you." She grinned before Doc nodded to her and went to leave the room.

"Theres soap and sham-m-mpoo in the sho-o-ower. If you want to ta-a-akt a bath. I can bring up a tow-w-wle later. Fucking hell!" Doc walked out, shutting the door and separating Trixie and Murphy as he took the boy downstairs and let Trixie get settled.

"She alright Murph?"

"She said she doesnt need anything but…"

"You id-d-d-iot. Shes shy. She needs thi-i-ings he just wont sa-a-ay. Shit! Get her so-o-ome clothes and maybe some ba-a-ath items." Conner and Murphy glanced to each other before turning to Doc and looking like they had fear in their eyes right now.

'Bath items? Wha do ya mean? Like…towels?"

"Wash cloths?" Doc glared at the two boys, they weren't that stupid he knew.

"Bath stuff li-i-ike sham-m-mpoo and soap that wont make her sme-e-ell like a man. Something fem-m-mine. And on her clothes, better sti-i-ick to jeans and shirts. Fuck!" Doc shook as he started to wipe down the bar as Murphy shrugged and turned to Conner.

"Ya know women better brother, what size is she?" Conner chuckled before thinking, remembering how he had gotten a glance of her when she walked away to the bathroom before his brother went to talk to her and he smiled.

"I would say a 8 or 10 in the jeans, maybe medium in shirt but I'd go with large to play it safe."

"Yeah I don't want her to think we want her to dress like the asshole had her doing ya know?"

"No, so large in shirts." Doc smirked, seeing an oppurtinty to get them back for picking on him as he casually leaned over to them and looked between them both.

"Don't for-r-rget her underw-w-wear. Id go with an 6 if shes an 8 in je-e-eans." Murphy blushed as Conner blanked at that. They had seen women's underwear before, felt it, took it off of them, but bought it? Nah.

"Uh yeah. Got ya." Murphy walked out of the bar with Conner following as Doc laughed at their faces before going back to the work he was doing and letting them do what they needed to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie was showered, free of makeup and of those damn tight clothes, towel drying her hair as she glanced over the sweats and tee that Doc were letting her borrow and smiling as she sat on her bed. Well the bed she was staying in for now, so she guessed it was hers. Shaking her hair free of the towel and slinging few droplets everywhere she laughed, freely and loudly, as she slipped her panties and bra back on then the grey sweat pants, which she had to tie tight around her waist, before the shirt. It hug below her thighs, a great shirt to sleep in, and when she opened the door she listened for any sounds before walking down the stairs and eyeing the place. It had ben closed, Doc told her that, and he was supposed to be down there cleaning or whatever so when she got to the bottom and glanced around the door way, trying not to be seen just in case, she smiled when she saw him by the cash register, blinds drawn, nose deep into a book.

"Doc?" He turned to glance to her as she eyed the door, he glanced to it as well before nodding and waving her in.

"Its lo-o-ocked and the bli-i-inds are shut. Bitch!" She chuckled before he blushed a bit and looked to her with an apology ready but she held her hand up.

"Don't, really. Its fine. I know you didn't mean it and it wasn't directed at me." He smiled to her as she walked to a seat at the front of the bar, near the cash register, and glanced down to the book he was reading. "That's a lot of numbers Doc."

"Oh this, its my rec-c-cords of the bar."

"Oh your books…heh, it's a book and its called a book weird." Doc glanced at her before chuckling him self when Trixie glanced around the bar itself and noticed a jukebox in the corner of the bar and smiled. "That work Doc?" He glanced to it and nodded.

"Just put in th-h-he number 1458 and th-h-he thing will pl-l-lay for free." She nodded before going over to look through the songs and noticed that the number 1458 was skipped as a song. Smiling she punched that number in and the jukebox gave a random tone, letting her know it was in free mode, as she scanned for some good tunes. After she found a few and punched them in she heard the first one she picked, Counting Blue Cars by Dishwalla playing. She hadn't heard that one in forever, her mother liked it and got her into it, and as she started to sway to the music Doc glanced up and smiled, noticing that she wasn't scared or anything right now, she was just being her.

"Many questions, like childrens often do." She smiled as she sung some lyrics along with it, twirling now in the middle of the deserted bar, gaining the full attention of Doc as he stood and watched her dancing freely. He had hoped it wouldn't take her long to come out of the shell the boys thought she was in and when they got back he knew that they wouldn't belive what he had to tell them now. Trixie was looking up to the ceiling as she slowed her movements, flowing almost like water itself as the sad part of the song played. Drifting across the floor, she remembered how she learned to dance in Spain, moving with the flow of the air around her and making it seem as if she was floating. She was smiling as she twirled once more when the back door opened fast, causing her to let out a small yelping noise before she jumped and hid behind a booth that was on the side of the wall. Conner walked in and glanced around when he heard the music playing, noticing Doc standing near the cash register with his record book out and gave him a puzzled look as Murphy walked in behind him, with another guy, and shutting the door before glancing as well to Doc.

"Whats with the music Doc, ya don't like playing that thing much."

"Wasn't me bo-o-oys. Ass!" Doc shook his head before glancing behind the boys to Trixie, she was still huddled deep into the booth seat, as if she was trying to become one with the wall, when they turned to see her and smiled. Conner put his hands in his pockets as Murphy waved and went to walk to her.

"Ya alright there lass?" Trixie glanced around to each man in the room, seeing nothing but smiles and what could only register in her head as concern before she slowly sat up in the booth and nodded, folding her hands in her lap and putting her head down before she flinched. She didn't have to do that anymore now.

"Yes sir, I mean…yes Murphy. Im fine. Just got startled, sorry." Doc frowned as he watched her go from free and happy to scared and obedient within a second as Murphy walked up to her and knelt beside the booth smiling to her.

"No problems there. I got ya something." She glanced up to him, wondering what shed have to do to get the stuff he had for her but she reminded herself that Murphy and Conner were not Danny and his friends. Taking a deep breath she sat up straighter before looking right at him and nodding.

"May I ask what?" Murphy smiled big as he turned to Conner and he grinned as well.

"May ya? Hell wed be disappointed if ya didn't lass. Go on upstairs, Murph take the bag up there, let her look through that stuff." Murphy nodded before holding his hand out for her, she took her time before putting her hand in his, and when he walked her up the stairs he over heard Conner talking to Rocco before he started up the stairs as well. Murphy made Trixie sit on the bed, having her close her eyes as well before he glanced back to Conner and noticing his brother smiling also when he laid some of the things out on the bed beside her and then put the other stuff in the bag in front of her. When he backed up Conner grinned as he crossed his arms in front of himself and watched her.

"Go on." Murphy lightly touched Trixies shoulder, making her open her eyes and look at him before he nodded to everything beside her. She turned, glancing to the clothes, as her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hands as she jumped up from the bed and took in all the things they got her. She had four pairs of jeans, three shorts and about ten shirts. All different colors, some shirts and other tank tops and two that were ¾ sleeved. She noticed a package of underwear sitting there as well that made her blush a bit then she saw the socks. She grinned as she touched them, running a finger over everything as the boys slowly stood together and watched her every facial expression.

"These…are mine?" She glanced up to them as they nodded and she smiled before she shocked them and rushed to them, wrapping an arm around both of their necks to hug them before going back and kneeling in front of the bed and touching everything. "They are so beautiful! Colorful and….mine." She was smiling wide as she picked up a shirt that was black and had what looked like stars all over it, small silver stars that made the shirt seem as if it had them just randomly dumped on it. She looked over the shorts, noticing that they were perfect for her, right size and not too short as well, before grabbing one that was a lighter shade of blue jean and turning to go to the bathroom.

"Told ya shed like them brother."

"Never said ya didn't know anything Conner. Im just glad shes smiling." Conner nodded as he turned to see if she had opened the door to the bathroom but stood there a bit shocked again, caught off guard by the fact that she had indeed, not closed the door, and was there right now, in her bra and panties, looking over the clothes she had in her hand in the mirror before she slipped the shirt on. Murphy didn't miss it either, nor did he miss the curves in her body, at her hips, her waist and her breast before she slipped the shirt on fully and twirled to look at it. When she had her back to the mirror she frowned a bit before they noticed she ran her hand over her lower back and sighed deeply. When she picked up the shorts and smiled again they wonder for a moment what she had gotten sad about when she turned her back to them to put the shorts on and they saw it. Her lower back, right below her panty line and running up above as well, was a long red scratch mark. They wondered if it was a scar, was it something by accident or was it on purpose and he did it.

"These are wonderful you guys. Thank you so very much." When she turned and looked up to them as she buttoned the shorts she noticed their gazes and blushed. She had gotten so used to having to change in front of Dan that it didn't even cross her mind to close the door. "Oh my god, im so sorry, I forgot…I mean. Im not used to…I never had a chance to have privacy with him, not used to it. Sorry." They both shook their heads.

"No problem lass, we didn't see anything…just a change from what ya were wearing. Were glad ya like them." Conner covered for her, making her think that they didn't see her just now, with nothing on but her underwear, and she smiled at their kindness. She knew they saw, there was no way they didn't with those looks they held, but they weren't going to make her uncomfortable and that she appreciated.

"So, ya want to go back downstairs? We were going to order dinner soon." Trixie gasped as she nodded and giggled.

"What were you ordering? Please not Chinese." Murphy laughed as Conner frowned a bit.

"Naw, had too much of that when we are on our own ya know. I was thinking pizza?" Trixies eyes brightened so much that the guys thought they hadn't seen her true color yet as she nodded and giggled again.

"I haven't had pizza…oh my god in like…seven months! Danny said it made me fat, said I didn't need it…but god did I love it!" She covered her mouth, smiling and giggling again as if she had said a horrible rumor that wasn't supposed to be told before Murphy laughed a bit and shook his head, holding his arm out for her as she walked over to him and gripped his arm gently, letting him lead her back downstairs where Rocco was sitting at the bar, drinking and talking with Doc. As Conner followed them out Doc glanced their way and smiled when Trixie twirled in front of him and showed off her new clothes.

"The bo-o-oys did go-o-od huh? Fucking hell!" Trixie giggled again, the boys were getting used to that lovely sound, before she nodded and glanced to Rocco as he smiled to her. She didn't know him, was a bit turned off by him, scared even, and when the boys noticed this Conner stepped up.

'Trixie, this is our buddy, life long friend, Rocco. Rocco, be nice and say hello to the lass." Rocco grinned before holding his hand out to her, making her question herself for a moment before she shakily held her hand out, waiting for him to pull her in and kiss her like other guys had done. Instead he shook her hand, smiled and nodded to the other guys.


	6. Chapter 6

"These two treating you alright girl?" Trixie chuckled, she had never heard someone talking about other guys like that in front of said guys, everyone had addressed Danny by sir or boss or sometimes even man, but never just, him or he. It wasn't nice to him, he said.

"Uh, yeah…yes sir. Im sorry." She blushed as Rocco tilted his head and frowned at her.

"Who did you say she was with in here Con?" Conner glanced to Rocco before he thought and then frowned.

"Dan right brother?"

"Danny sir." Trixie flinched as she did it again, answering like she would have to Danny.

"Yeah that's the name. Ya don't have to say sir to me lass."

'Im sorry sir…Conner. Im sorry…Im…."

"Used to it aint ya? Yeah them Italians I tell ya what." Trixie glanced up to Rocco before she frowned and her stance slackened before she stepped towards him and gently reached out. He glanced to her as she reached up to his face, gripping his glasses he had on, sunglasses, and took them off, his face covered with shock as she gasped and dropped the glasses before backing up.

"No! No you cant…you cant take me back." Trixie backed up now as Rocco sighed before shaking his head and frowning.

"I aint gonna do shit girl! I haven't even seen that bastard for days!" Trixie was holding herself as she watched Rocco as if she didn't belive him when Murphy walked up behind her, frowning as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"No, no, no please…they call you the funny man…don't they? He…Danny, he tells you what to do…please…don't take me back." Trixie watched Rocco when he stood and walked away from her, not to her, which made her feel a bit better, as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Guys, I really wished you would have told me about her a bit more in depth before I got here!" Trixie turned to Conner and Murphy who was behind her, wanting to touch her to console her but was afraid that he would be crossing the line as she shook her head now and frowned, tears starting to form.

"You said…you told me id be safe…you said he wouldnt find me…now…now he will know! Now he will come looking for me here he will know! You said Murphy!" She was shaking now, fearful as Conner walked over to her and gripped her shoulders, she instinctively flinched back, covering her face as she was expecting a hit but he pulled her to him, hugging her and running his hand through her hair as he hushed her.

"He did now and my brother doesnt go back on his word. Ya have nothing to worry about lass…as a matter of fact. Rocco here is in the same boat that ye were earlier." Trixie was still shaking, still fearful of Rocco taking her back, but she took a few deep breaths before glancing up to Conner, then to Murphy who was nodding as well, before glancing to Rocco and scanning him and noticing how scared he was now as well.

"You are?" Rocco looked to her, going to walk her way but when he started to get close she flinched and gripped Conners shirt, turning her head away before Rocco cursed and stopped.

"Im sorry, yeah I dont want to frighten you. I don't. I wont take you back I promise! Im not like them!" Trixie glanced up to him again, wondering if she could trust him before Murphy looked his way too.

"How do you know her Roc?" Rocco frowned before he turned and motioned for Doc to give him a drink, sitting and downing the shot fast before asking for another. Trixie was now starting to come out of her fear when she noticed Rocco wasn't paying attention to her anymore, when she loosed her grip on Conner and started to back up a bit, glancing over Roccos shoulder to see if he was really not paying her any attention or if it was a trap to get her to give him a chance to get her. Right now he was more concentrated on the drinks so she was easing off her fear…only some.

"Man yall fucked up! Shes like…shes known in the Italian mob guys. Known well." Trixie flinched at how well Rocco knew what he was talking about.

"What do ya mean Roc, known well?" Conner walked over to Rocco, standing beside him as Trixie stood beside Conner, Murphy came to stand on her other side and with them both around her she felt a bit more relaxed as Rocco looked to her with sorrowful eyes.

"I don't want to tell her story guys, don't make me." Trixie flinched, she hadn't know that from the outside it looked that bad.

"Its ok. I guess, if anyone can tell them the most accurate stuff that happened, it would be an outsider. I play off a lot of what happened so…"

"You were trained to though." Conner and Murphy glanced from Trixie, to each other, then to Rocco before Conner put his hand on his friends shoulder and nodded.

"She said ya could, go on. Id like to know what we are dealing with."

"I doubt they would really come for you guys, they wont care that's shes gone, just a lost whore to them…no offence to you young lady…but its true. Its just…if they ever see her again, the might try to kill her, fear she will let their secrets loose."

"That's true, I know a lot, unfortunately." Rocco pointed to her and frowned as he nodded.

"You see! No guys, when she was brought in…I dont even remember if I ever saw your face." Trixie tried to think about that, she was sure he had at least once, but no he hadn't.

"I spoke some around you, but was never allowed to look. Danny was a jealous man."

"Youre telling me! He about gutted me for trying to figure out who you were! Said I was ogling you! Really! You had on baggy clothes and looked like you had just come from some half way home!" Trixie chuckled as she nodded.

"Technically I did. Remember Danny found me."

"Yeah I do, but finding you and owning you like he said he did are two different things! It was disrespectful what he did, down right wrong. Just plain wrong! He has a special place in hell waiting on him when he dies." Trixie shuddered as she sat on the bar stool and wrapped her arms around herself nodding.

"How bad?" Conner glanced to Rocco as he looked up and scoffed. He grabbed another drink before downing it and turning their way.

"You know of the 'russian mail ordered brides' right, how you order one and they are supposed to do everything you ask and be happy about it?" Murphy and Conner nodded as Trixie slowly nodded herself, frowning as she knew she was about to hear how bad everything was from an outside point of view now. "Well, even they have more freedom than her. Man Danny, he was a nutcase when it came to the first time I saw her, like I said she looked like she had come in from a halfway house, and Papa Joe had me there to talk to him, tell him jokes of all things, but Danny was there to be briefed on his next target."

"The owner of that deli, not giving into their demands to control it I remember that." Rocco nodded to Trixie as he ran a hand over his head.

"Yeah well, I tried to crack a joke, got Papa Joe to laugh, but Danny and Vincenzo barely even chuckled. This girl, she didn't know what to do and she let out a small giggle…oh did Danny not like that. He screamed at her 'you don't talk unless I say' and hit her. Like man it was a full on hit that I thought would have for sure knocked her out. She…she surprised me though after she hit the ground and stood quickly to face him. I think you got the message though and you were smart for not doing anything."

'I was always told by my father, if a man lays a hand on a woman, the woman had rights to lay her hand back on him…a thousand times worse though. But with four of you in the room, I thought I better pick my battles and not push my luck."

"You were lucky ill tel you that. And that was the first time I saw her. The next few times, Danny hung around Papa Joes office a lot, but the next few times I saw her she sorta knew her place. Didn't ya?" Trixie grinned a bit before nodding and frowning then, holding her head down and sighing. "Just like that, don't look when not being spoken to, only speak when asked, do what youre told and nothing more. If not…"

"Punishment." Murphy had his fists balled now and Conner was holding his tongue the best he could as Rocco gave the girl a sympathetic look.

"Yeah…punshiment…and not easy ones either. May I…the time….with the hot…" Rocco was stumbling for words as Trixie understood what he was saying and sighed as she waved him off, immediately regretting and waiting for the hit, but forgot, they weren't Danny.

"Go ahead, I can't say it." Rocco nodded, knowing full well what was wrong with her and why she didn't want to tell them about this.

"Well…I remember once, about six months ago, Danny brought her into the office, she had her head bowed and everything, like a good girl Danny called her, and Papa Joe, he loved the fact that she obeyed his every orders too. He is the Boss anyways. But today I guess she was being a bit unruly cause when Papa Joe mentioned needing a good fuck…well Danny did what the suck up knew best and offered her. She freaked man, I aint never seen her so vivid before when I did see her but this…she made me proud guys. She snapped her head up, glared to Danny and in the loudest voice I ever heard she yelled "I will not fuck that old piece of shit!' I kid you not!" Rocco laughed as did Conner and Murphy but Trixie only chuckled lightly as she remembered that.

"Yeah, and what was my punishment for embarrassing Danny and offending that old piece of shit?" Rocco laughed again before frowning and shaking his head as if it was hard for him to remember.

"Well…uh Danny…he got angry quick…and uh in an instant…he hit her of course, made my bones hurt. He had rings on too. Right across the cheek before gripping her arm and dragging her, like literally dragging, poor thing didn't even get to get to her feet. He dragged her over to the 'Boss' and threw her to the floor in front of him. I was surprised that Papa Joe smiled at her like he did, like he liked seeing her like that, which of course he might have I don't know shit about that perverted bastard. But Danny….Danny man he gripped her by her hair, tilted her head up so she could look up to Papa Joe and he scared even me when he spoke. He sounded evil man and I aint talking scary evil im talking deathly evil!" Rocco glanced once to Trixie, trying not to harm her or bring back old memories but she only shook her head as she caught him looking at her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Im fine, I've lived with it, moved on, and got over it. Its nothing but a horror story that im listening to now." She shivered, knowing that they deserved to know a bit about her they did save her anyways and she was grateful but if they wanted to know things about her past with Danny she knew who to tell them to go to now.

"Im sorry darling. Danny…he said 'You will do what youre told bitch. You wont talk back, you wont say no, and if you ever do you will know your palce.'…he then…made her stay there on all fours, in front of Papa Joe…as he went…and grabbed something. I didn't know what it was at the time, didn't think he would resort to this kind of sick torture, but…he came back with a poker." Rocco looked between Conner and Murphy as Trixie stood slowly, shaking her head as Conner and Murphy glanced to her while she walked around to the back of the bar and grabbed a bottle of some strong liquor. As she poured herself a double shot she glanced to Rocco, seeing that he was waiting to see if she was upset with the story yet.

"Don't stop on my account please, they saved me they need to know what they are up against. Im all for letting the whole world know how much of a…demon Danny is but…I cant…I cant speak of those things. Im actually kind of glad now, knowing youre not here to take me back, that someone can tell them. Give them an idea. Cause if he finds me here, he will come. And you need to know what your up against, because…if somehow….someway, he ever gets me back…this will be a fraction of what he does." She finished her glass, poured her another and walked to the stairs as Conner, Murphy and Doc now were interested and fearful fo what they were about to hear.

"A poker Roc? He didn't…" Rocco frowned before he glanced to the bar top and sighed, telling Murphy what he didn't want to know.

"He said to her, that a good girl followed the rules. That if she thought Papa Joe was a piece of shit, she coud see how much worse she could have it. When he…when he pulled her jeans…when they were down he…she fought back, that was both smart and dumb. She knew what was going to happen. Danny hit her…with the poker…knocked her for a loop man. As she was downed, on her side, he smiled to Papa Joe and I had to…I coudnt leave, Papa Joe hollered at me when I tried, told me to enjoy the show. So much blood. When she still had the energy to spit at Danny he laughed, she tried to get her jeans up, tried to move but Papa Joe, he kicked her back down as Danny stuck the damn thing, blood and all, into the fireplace behind him. He had about half of the poker red hot before he…he branded her. She was a devil bitch, he gave her the tail of one he said." Rocco quickly got another drink, he didn't like telling the story as much as Trixie didn't like hearing it. She cursed silently as her tears fell, sitting on the frist step of the stairwell. The guys, they were of course speechless as Rocco chuckled once.

"What?" He glanced over to Conner, he couldnt understand why Rocco was laughing, now, after everything he just told them.

"Nothing…just…I have never seen a girl before or since being treated so badly. Yet afterwards…even through her pain and probably a sore throat from screaming, when Danny asked her had she learned her lesson she surprised us all. She stood…she actually stood and glared at him before assuming the position. Snapping her feet together, a bit harder than needed, folding her hands in her front, tighter than wanted, and bowing her head as she glared up to him under her hair and gritted her teeth before spitting at him "I have learned sir, leaned youre an asshole'. Man Danny…he didn't know what to do. I never seen him so lost or confused as to why she didn't break." Rocco chuckled again, that was what made him staying worth while, seeing Danny like that and shocked as he was. Murphy and Conner were in awe now as they glanced over to Trixie where she sat on the step and had her against the wall behind her. She could feel them watching her as she smirked and turned to them.

"Wanna see?" They were shocked, wondering what she meant as she stood and walked a bit closer to them. "My tail, wanna see?" Murphy went to shake his head as Conner stood.

"No, ya don't have to. That's your past, your horror story and ya don't have to show us lass." Trixie smiled, she felt touched by Conners words but she shook her head.

"I told you, I couldn't run, but you made it sound so easy. Surprisingly it was. But I mean it, if he ever gets me back. It will be worse, so I guess as a way to show you what youre saving me from I want to show you." Conner and Murphy couldnt bring themselves to say to her that they had noticed it already before she turned around and skimmed her shorts down, right to the top of her but, and showed the long red and angry line. It came, right from her ass crack, like a demons tail would, and it seemed to curve some but that was probably from her moving when he touched her and it finished right above her backbone. A good two foot of burn, forever into her skin, and forever a remembrance of what she did…stood up for herself.

"Does it hurt?" She glanced to Rocco as she pulled her jeans back up and shook her head.

"It stings a bit, used to hurt to even wear jeans, it did that for a while. A long while, and for a few more weeks after it had scabbed over finally all Danny had to do was touch it and it reminded me to act right as he said. Youre right though Rocco." He glanced up to her and she grinned now, making them all wonder what was on her mind before she took a sip of her drink, glancing to them all. "Theres a special place in hell for him waiting…and I hope he sees it soon."


	8. Chapter 8

It was midday, Trixie was in the middle of the room in an indian position, stretching her arms above her head as she breathed evenly and kept her eyes closed. Her door was shut, incase Danny or one of his friends came by the bar and looked up the stairs and into the room. When she bent to her left she smiled as she felt her back popping and streching when a knock came to her door. She knew it could be one of four people if they…yep there it was, another knock after the first that was only one knock. Their way of letting her know it was them.

"Yes?" She glanced up as Murphy walked in, she had started to like his presence around her and after three days of being with them she thought he liked her presence as well, he always found some silly excuse to come and see her if he wasn't working, like now.

"Hi, what ya doing?"

"Exercising, or yoga really."

"Does it really work?" Trixie chuckled as she let out a deep breath and stood in one movement, not even touching the ground.

"I don't know, could I be this flexible if it didn't?" She grinned as she bent over backwards, bringing her feet over her head in a full and well executed back flip before standing and holding her arms out to her sides. Murphy smiled, he had never seen a woman do that before, but his thoughts were staring to fill up with what she could use that move for, when he shook his head and sat on her bed.

"That's a pretty neat trick. Wish I could do that."

"I think you could, if you practiced. There are some men gymnast out there."

"Naw not me lass, anyways, I came by to give ya something." Trixie walked over to the bed and sat next to him as he handed her a book. She smiled, she loved reading, and when she noticed it was an older horror book she squealed a bit before hugging him. He blushed as he hugged her back and grinned to her when she pulled away from him to open and flip through the book.

"Murphy thank you! You don't know how much it means to me to have a few things of my own now. You and Conner, and Doc and even Rocco at times…yall have made me remember that not all guys are bad…and im thankful for that as well. Thanks Murph." She grinned as she placed her hand on his knee, not paying attention to the rising blood to his cheeks as he looked her over. He had known she was attractive the whole time but the more and more she got used to the guys the closer she was starting to become with them, even in the short time period too, she had gotten so close that the little touches were now second nature to her. She had told them before though that before Danny and her hell she had been a flirtive girl by nature, always smiling and loving the small things. Holding her friends close to her and always trying to make others laugh…until Danny that was. But Murphy and Conner, they had talked to Doc and he even told them he was noticing a huge change in her since she had been out of Danny's grasp.

"Murph!" Trixie glanced over to her door as Conner walked up and looked through it. He smiled to his brother as Trixie waved to him, taking the hand on Murphy's knee off and leaving him with a cold spot now. Conner smiled back as he walked over and sat on her other side. "I see he gave you our gift already."

"He did, thank you Conner. It means a lot it does." She reached over to Conner and hugged him as Murphy glanced to his brother. Conner was a bit surprised by the hug, he had even told Murphy that he was surprised by how well she was doing now, and when she pulled back Conner had to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Well uh, the bars closed down, Wednesday night and all, do ya want to go down for dinner Trixie?" She smiled as she nodded to Conner and sat the book on the side table Doc gave her for the room. When Murphy lead the way down the stairs, she followed with Conner right behind her. She had worn her plain white shirt today, paired with jeans and as she got on the bottom floor she noticed Rocco sitting on a stool near the bar. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms round his neck, making him jump before he realized who it was.

"Hey small fry." He smiled as she walked around and sat on her own stool. Doc was writing out the cash register again, fixing up his book when Conner used the phone to call for pizza to be delivered. As Murphy took a seat beside Trixie she gasped and looked over to the jukebox. Whenever the bar was closed now, the past three nights, Doc let her put the thing in free mode and play whatever she wanted, everything she wanted, and he never complained. He liked seeing that she was having fun, something he could figure she hadn't had in over a year. She stood, feeling Murphy's hand on her hip as he made sure she didn't trip getting out between him and Rocco, when she went over to it, punched in the number, and got a few songs going. Conner walked around the bar, grabbing a few glasses and some good liquor before pouring them all shots as he noticed Murphy watching Trixie's every move.

"Too soon brother." Murphy glanced up to Conner before he shrugged and smiled to him.

"Have no idea what ya are talking about brother." Conner frowned as he glanced over to Trixie before nodding and looking back to Murphy.

"I think you have a very well known knowledge of what im talking about Murph." Murphy just smiled before drinking the shot Conner had poured him before glancing back to Trixie, she was still looking over the songs in the jukebox but one was already playing and she was swaying her hips a bit, oblivious to the looks he was getting. Rocco glanced from her back to the brothers before noticing the way they were looking before he grinned and pointed to them both.

"Aww really! No way!" Conner and Murphy glanced to Rocco before frowning and getting him to hush.

"Ya be quite Roc! Ya don't need to be giving off anything ya hear?" Rocco shrugged as he glanced back over to Trixie who was now smiling as she punched in another number.

"Whatever guys, but you got to admit…she is nice to look at." Rocco smiled as he glanced their way, seeing the jealousy in their eyes as he commented on her but before they could say something to him to reprimand him they noticed they had fallen for his set up.

"Oh god, the days are long and boring here you know. Could I possibly come down sometime and help out?" Doc glanced up from his book and shrugged, glancing to Conner and Murphy.

"You ha-a-ave to ask the-e-ese two here. Fuck!" Conner smiled, about to get the old man to say what he usually does when he felt hand wrapping themselves around his arm and turned to see Trixie glancing up to him from her stool between Rocco and Murphy.

"Conner?" He smiled as his name slipped so easily off of her lips.

"Im not sure lass, ya aint worried about big bad wolf?" Trixie bit her lip lightly as she thought about that, sitting back in her stool so that Murphy and Rocco could see her face as well. Murphy exchanged a glance with Conner as he noticed her biting her lip, but when Rocco noticed he chuckle before turning his face away and looking at the wall as if it didn't bother him, and truthfully it didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well yeah, there is always that. But yall don't work every night right?"

'That's right."

"Well, on the nights yall don't work, could you come here and help me out? Like…hang out so I could do something and if they did come in give me a heads up so I could disappear?" Conner glanced to Murphy who shrugged as she looked to them both with pleading eyes. She hadn't gotten out of a house in forever unless it was with Danny and she so desperately wanted to have her own job, whether it was a few hours a day a week or not she wanted it because it made her feel independent.

"I don't see the harm in that. Do ya Conner?" Trixie smiled to Murphy, the big and wide smile that let him know she really was happy and excited as Conner put his hand to his chin, pretending to think as Trixie gripped his arm again, leaning over the counter a bit as she did and giving Murphy a great view of her rounded backside.

"Come on Conner, please! For me?" She playfully batted her eyelashes at him as he chuckled and nodded.

"For ya, anything lass." She smiled as she giggled, making both brothers briefly close their eyes at the sound, wonderful, then she clenched the bar top before looking over to Doc and bouncing on her stool.

"What can I do to help on those nights Doc?" He grinned as he thought about it. If it got really busy he could use help gathering the glasses that were out in the bar and dirty so he could wash them and it wouldn't be a very social job, no one would take great notice of her so he thought it would be the best thing to start her with.

"I need som-m-m-meone to gath-h-her the glasses wh-h-hen they are done drin-n-nking if you wan-n-nt. Ass!" Trixie shook her head and grinned to Murphy as she sat straighter and shook her hair out behind her.

"You better be on your best behavior out in the bar if im picking up dirty glasses. No hiding them from me you hear!" She pointed her finger at his chest, very seriously, but he saw the smile playing behind her lips as he grinned and nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I will do whatever ya want." She grinned now as she caught the double innuendo and nodded as the doorbell to the back rang. Rocco jumped up, it was his turn to pay for pizza, as Doc went to grab some napkins for them. Trixie grinned even wider as she glanced to her side, catching Murphy still watching her as she giggled.

"You said whatever I want Murph…im going to remember that." Murphy stared wide eyed but grinning as she giggled again and turned to Conner as he looked at what was going on between his brother and her before he caught her looking up at him.

"What?" She chuckled now as she leaned a bit and looked right up to him as if daring him.

"What about you? Youre not going to pick on me are you?" He crossed his heart, holding up two fingers and smiling as he looked down at her.

"I swear I wont pick on ya, ill do whatever ya want as well lass." Trixie wiggled her eyebrows at him, smiling and nodding at the same time, making his smirk grow as well before Rocco put the pizza down in front of her. She opened the box, cheese and pepporionie, Conner remembered that she didn't like the olives from last time, and grabbed a piece quickly before taking a bite out f the hot pizza.

"Oh god! I will never get enough of this!" She grinned and blushed as the guys laughed at her before they got some pizza too. As they ate, Trixie noticed the clock on the wall was reading about ten at night when she remembered that both of the guys were working tomorrow and frowned a bit. Murphy noticed and nudge her with his shoulder, makin her smile to him.

"Whats go ya down lass?" Shrugging she smiled to him before glancing to the clock again and then back at him and Conner.

"Youre going to have to leave soon huh?" Conner glanced to the clock and frowned as he nodded as well.

"Fraid so, we got work tomorrow."

"No room for us here." Murphy continued to eat his pizza, oblivious of the saddened look on Trixies face before she chuckled once and grinned again.

'I took your bed that's why. Sorry."

"No sorry about it, ya deserve that bed more than we do lass." She grinned wider at Conner as he complimented her and made her feel less of a pest in the same sentence. When she had ate her fill she sat there, watching the guys joke around and finish eating before they took a few more shots. Doc was starting to wonder now, if they would even make it out of the bars back door, when Trixie heard snoring coming from her right and she glanced to see Rocco had passed out on the bar. She chuckled as Doc shook his head.

"Just go pu-u-ut him on my co-o-o-ouc and let hi-i-im sleep it off. Shit!" Conner and Murphy started laughing now, a bit loudly as Docs outburst, wondering if it was unintentional as usual or for real cause of Rocco being in his room. As they picked him up though Trixie piled the dirty shot glasses together and put them in the sink behind the bar when she walked up the stairs, cutting the lights off before she left, and noticed Conner was half pinned under Roccos body in Docs room and she laughed as she watched him fussing with Murphy to help him. She leaned against the doorway to Docs room, watching as Murphy tried again to move Rocco but was having a hard time when she walked over to them and held her hands out to them.

"Works every time, watch." Trixie knelt down next to Rocco as she felt around on his hip for the right spot and smiled as she pinched a certain area. Rocco lifted up a bit, still totally asleep, letting Conner roll out from under him before Trixie removed her fingers and he fell back down to the couch. Conner and Murphy were impressed but since they were drunk as well they were laughing.

"What did ya do lass!"

"I found his nerve. You pinch it and your body tenses up for a bit, hence giving you a way to escape." She smiled as she stood and went to walk to her room, the guys following to say goodnight as Conner sat Murphy on her bed and grinned at his brother. He was about half gone now, the liquor setting in fast, but before Conner could say goodnight to Trixie, Murphy fell over sideways and passed out in the bed. Trixie chuckled as she seen Conner now trying to get his brother up before she shrugged and gripped Conners shoulder. "Let him sleep, hes tired. You need to get some rest too, uh, take the bed with him. Ill grab some other blankets and sleep on the floor."

"Its not right putting a lass to of her bed, I wont do it to ya. Ill get him up." Trixie chuckled as Conner tried again to get Murphy up but she felt bad when he just wouldn't move. The bed was a double, a big double, and she knew that they could fit as she sat beside Murphy's head and watched Conner reassess the problem at hand. Turning to Murphy she leaned down to him, running her fingers behind his ear, pushing his hair back as she whispered to him.

"Murph, ya need to scoot up, get under the covers youre going to get cold." He mumbled before he drunkenly moved his body as he scooted himself up the bed, not once opening his eyes. She chuckled at his will to stay asleep as she gripped his shoes and took them off.

"I told ya we are not putting ya on the floor Trixie." She smiled as she shook her head and looked up to Conner before carrying both of Murphy's shoes to the door and setting them to the side.

"You wont be. Get ready for bed. Now. I can set an alarm for you two when I get back." She walked into her bathroom and closed the door, making Conner wonder what was going on as he started to slowly take his shoes off. When he had his by the door with his brothers he glanced back up to see Trixie walking out of the bathroom with a long white shirt on, the one Doc gave her when she first stayed there, and nothing else as she walked back over to the bed and crossed her arms as she looked Conner over.

"What?" He glanced around, wondering what he might have done to get that look as Trixie sighed and shrugged.

"You want to sleep in jeans be my guest, I rather not feel the fabric rubbing my legs all night." She walked beside Conner, kneeling on the bed before she sighed again and rolled Murphy on his back, unbuckling his buckle and unbuttoning his jeans before she went to the foot of the bed and tried to drag his jeans off of him as well. She was huffing before Conner chuckled and stood, going to her and moving her gently before flicking his finger and popping the bottom of Murphy's foot. He jumped, glanced to his brother for a moment before Conner nodded to his jeans.

"Loose the jeans Murph, before you go back to sleep." Murphy nodded groggily, Trixie could tell he wouldn't be awake much longer as he kicked his jeans off, leaving him in grey boxer briefs as he rolled to his side, back against the wall, when Trixie pulled the covers down and he slid his legs under them. Sighing she smiled to Conner before nodding to him as well. He blushed a bit as he started to get his jeans off, she sat on the edge of the bed waiting, and when he was in his black boxer briefs and shirt she nodded with a smile. Slipping into the bed beside Murphy, Trixie laid on her back and stretched as Conner noticed there was enough space for him on her other side before he slipped under the covers, making sure not to touch her and make her uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Conner, im not going to feel as if your trying to hurt me or do anything. You two are tired and you can't make it all the way home with him passed out. Its fine, just get some sleep." Conner smiled before he nodded and rested his arm under his head, looking at Trixie as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes to sleep, him closely following.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came quickly, the alarm blaring as Conner reached over to the side table and smacked it into silence. He stretched his arm, bumping something or someone to be more accurate and when he turned to his right he saw how he was laying now and immediately blushed. Trixie was on her back still, one arm above her head and her other cradled over her waist around his arm. He was on his stomach and he had his right arm thrown over her stomach, holding her to his side as he glanced to Murphy and saw him laying on his right side with his left arm over Trixie's lower chest, holding her to him as well. Conners right leg was lightly over Trixies right one as Murphy had her left one pinned under his. Trixie stretched shortly after Conner had but she didn't wake up as she gripped Conners hand tighter to her and moved her left arm to nudge Murphy's head, he lifted automatically as she ran her arm under his neck, him laying his head back down onto her arm and slightly smiling as she looped her arm around him and pulled him to her, whether she knew or it was all instinctual Conner didn't know but they way they were right now…it was making things a bit hard for him…in the good way.

"God…its hot in here. Guys." Trixie yawned now, stretching her body out, wiggling a little as she tried to move her legs and noticed that she was pinned. When she glanced to her left and saw Murphy so close she could kiss him she blinked before remembering what had happened last night. Turing to her right she noticed Conner was the same way before she glanced down to her chest and saw where the guys hands were. Her shirt had ridden up a bit during the night and Conners hand was on her bare midriff now while Murphy's was under her breast and they were both holding tight to her. She grinned as she went to move her left arm again and noticed what it was that she had pulled to her, Murphy. Grinning again she tried to move her legs once more but that causes Murphy to groan and move closer to her, as if he was trying to get warm by her. Now she didn't mind the closeness, she actually welcomed it after a long year of nothing but meanness and hurt but it was the boys that she was worried about. How they would take waking up like this ad if they would start to fight over who was going to take this further one day. She liked them both and never wanted to come between them…well not in the bad way that was…and the thought of them rejecting her right out scared her as well.

"Morning already?" Murphy stretched a bit as he started to wake up and she felt his hand moving across her chest before he started to reach over and hit Conners arm. "Wake up brother or we will be late again."

"Im up, ya need to wake up some more Murph." Trixie smiled as she glanced over and saw Conner smiling at her when Murphy yawned before glancing to his brother but found dark brown/black hair looking back at him. As he glanced down the body next to him he noticed that the person had something the Conner didn't, breasts, and when he leaned up on his elbow Trixie turned to him and smiled.

"Morning." Murphy looked over her and saw Conner, grinning to his brother and waiting on his reaction.

"Uh…morning. What are we…I mean I thought we…didn't we go home last night?" Trixie smiled a bit as she shook her head and rolled over to Murphy, putting her back to Conner as he tightened his grip around her waist, making her smile more.

"You tried Murphy, but after putting Rocco out in Doc's room you sort of passed out in here. Conner couldnt and I wouldn't let him walk home with a passed out brother in his arms so I made yall stay the night. You don't mind do you?" Trixie watched as Murphy let his head fall back on the bed before smiling to Trixie and shaking it.

"No, I don't mind…theres nothing to mind, hell…this is kind of nice." Trixie chuckled before she nodded and felt Conner easing up to her back. He hoped she wouldnt become angry or upset, but when she chuckled as he got as close to her as he could he knew that it was her way of giving the go-ahead for him to touch her. She wasn't shaking, or scared, when Conner wrapped his arm completely around her waist and when he rested his chin on her shoulder she shivered as his light stubble on his chin tickled her. Murphy eyed his brother and the reaction Trixie was giving before he let his hopes drop a bit but Trixie reached out to him and frowned a bit when she noticed he was sort of upset.

"Murphy, you alright?" He glanced back up to her as he nodded, looking her over and then glancing up to Conner before they shared an unspeakable moment together. Trixie glanced between the twins, she had found that out the second day she was there and was fascinated at how she didn't realize it before hand. They were having a twin conversation right now though, looking at each other and not saying a word but to each other they were saying it all before Conner chuckled and got close to Trixies ear again. She smiled before Murphy glanced down to her as well, scooting a bit closer to her now as he tested how she would react if he tried to touch her as well. Reaching out a hand to her she watched as he gently placed it on her cheek, making her close her eyes as he smiled to her. He inched a bit closer, glancing her face over and over, looking for any signs of resentment or regret before he leaned into her and lightly pressed his lips to hers. He heard her taking in a sharp breath but she didn't pull back, he did, slowly and after a moment to let the action settle into her head so she didn't freak out. When he was looking at her and waiting Trixie thought mainly about how angry Conner might be right now. Turning to glance at him real quick she noticed that he was nothing but smiles as she glanced back to Murphy and grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry Trixie…I shouldn't have…I mena."

"No, its alright…I just…Conner?" He glanced to Trixie as she blushed and looked back to him wondering.

"Yes lasse?" She chuckled at her nickname they had given her before she glanced back to Murphy.

"I just dont want to come between you guys, you are brothers and you barely know me." Conner laughed a bit as he lightly rubbed circles over Trixie's stomach, nicking the belly ring in her belly button and making her shiver lightly.

"We know enough to know enough to know what we want."

"And, we want ya Trixie." Trixie glanced to Conner before glancing back to Murphy and shaking her head.

"I wont let you two fight over me, I wont!" Murphy laughed now as he laid on his back for a moment, glancing to the ceiling as Conner chuckled into Trixies shoulder.

"Trixie, lasse, we are brothers…twins…we share a lot of things." Trixie glanced to Conner as Murphy rolled back to his side and looked her over for any sign of fear or disgust. Him and Conner hadn't done anything like this before, that was key, but they had shared quite a few items before and knew that if it was going to work with a woman, that she was going to be included in the rules and the whole say so over everything…not like an item that they are used to sharing.

"Are you thinking…about…sharing me?" Trixie glanced to Murphy, seeing a blush creep to his face first before glancing to Conner and noticing guilt in his face. She smiled a bit as she thought about being shared between them, no fighting, no jealousy, no 'shes mine! Uh hu shes mine!' and no thinking if shed hurt the others feelings. Only question is how would they share? Like they were now, sleeping in the same bed, or would she sleep with one on one night and the other the next? God that made her sound like a whore didn't it? Was it wrong to want to be like this though?

"Trixie? Ya alright there?" She glanced back to Conner before she nodded and grinned a bit to them both.

"So…if that's what you were talking about…have you ever done it before?" Conner shook his head as Murphy agreed with him. "And you think you can now?" They both smiled before shaking their heads yes.

"We only want ya happiness lass, it wont be that hard for us." Conner gripped her tighter around her waist, sending pleasuring feelings to her lower region as she tired to think straight.

"And what about intimacy? Would you share that too or would one of you get the kisses while the other gets the hugs?' She was joking, trying to lighten the confused and bubbling up feelings she had in her stomach when Murphy chuckled at her.

"We share everything Trixie, no one gets special treatment, no one gets more than the other. Alls fair right brother?"

"Right brother. What we do, when we do it, that's up to ya lasse." Conner ran his nose along Trixies neck, making her shiver again, suppressing a moan before Murphy ran his hand along her cheek again, smiling as he noticed the change in her face as she started to accept that this might work.

"I wont choose between you two. If you decide to try this now, and one doesn't want to continue, I wont stay with just one of you. It will be both or neither." Murphy smiled as Conner nodded into her neck. When she glanced back to Murphy she grinned before placing her own hand over his on her cheek and closing her eyes. "I havent really had a true relationship boys, so it might take some time to get sued to this…this…no sir thing. If I slip, don't get mad." They both shook their heads as Conner laughed a bit as well.

"If ya want to call us that go ahead, but we aren't going to make ya." He leaned up a bit now, pressing himself closer to her back, making her hyper aware of how much body heat he was putting off when she glanced to Murphy and grinned. He leaned into her again, waiting on her now as she looked over his face and noticed that they weren't lying, they really wanted to try this and they weren't doing it just for fun, there was something there, in Murphy's eyes, that told her he was longing for this as well. He was waiting on her, letting her make the move now, and when she leaned into him and their lips touched for a second time she felt a spark go between them as Murphy's hand rounded to the back of her neck, holding her tightly to him as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for an invitation that she was all too willing to give. Murphy deepened the kiss at the same time Conner kissed her on her neck, then nipped at her ear and making her moan into Murphy who in return groaned before closing the space between them. Conner groaned himself as he ran his hand down to Trixies hip while Murphy's knee slid between her legs, hooking his leg around hers, as he broke the kiss and tilted her head to kiss her neck on the other side. She chuckled, rolling onto her back much to Conners at first disappointment, but when he found he could finally kiss her now he didn't mind so much. Murphy was running his hand up her stomach, under her night shirt as Conner ran his nose along her jaw linebefore gently pressing his lips to hers now, waiting to see if shes was going to accept him and when her right hand snaked up behind his neck he grinned as she kissed him as well. Where Murphy teased her a little Conner went straight to the point, deepening the kiss and making her moan into him as she moved her body to try and get closer to him. Murphy had his hand on her lower stomach now, running kisses down her neck as she ran her other hand around his neck and held him close as well. Conner glanced over to his brother as he leaned up from Trixie, smiling as she laid there grinning herself before a knock came to her door.

"Guys…its getting late." Conner sighed as Rocco knew just how to ruin their fun but Murphy glanced to the clock and seen that they were indeed going to miss work if they laid about any longer.

"Conner, we have to go."

"unfortunately brother." Trixie chuckled as she pulled them both in for a hug against her, holding tight to them as they tightened their grips on her as well.

"When yall get off, come straight here. You said I could help out below if you two were here remember?"

"Aye lass, we remember."

"We wont forget about ya anytime soon im sure." Murphy wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh as Conner groaned and rolled out of the bed. Murphy followed his brothers lead, sliding across Trixie, pausing just long enough to lean down to her and kiss her once more. She instantly felt the fire lighting up down below as she ran her hands up his shoulders to his neck making him press himself against her lightly before Conner gripped the back of his shirt and yanked his brother up.

"Later brother, we don't need to loose our jobs now do we?" Conner winked to Trixie, making her chuckle at his faked annoyance as Murphy went to get his jeans on. Conner was sitting on the bed now, lacing up his shoes as Trixie rolled to her side and slid off fo the bed. She stood and stretched, letting the shirt she was wearing raise up a bit, showing off her white panties, and when she turned to them cause she noticed they had gotten quite she smiled as she caught them staring. Leaning against the small countertop of her kitchen set she watched as they finished dressing and went to leave but paused long enough to glance to her before walking over to her. Conner put his hands on her waist, pulling her to him as he kissed her deeply again, making her legs go weak before he grinned to her and walked to the door, letting Murphy get his chance. He grinned wide as she leaned up to him, not wanting him to waste a moment with her now, but he was the one to deepen the kiss, pressing himself against her and drawing out a small gasp as she ran her hands down his arms.

"We will be back for ya Trixie." She nodded to Murphy, turning to Conner and nodding to him too as she waved goodbye to them while they walked down the stairs and out the back door, heading to their house to get changed and go to work, leaving Trixie not only confused but sexually frustrated now. She laughed as she went to get a shower, trying to get over the little problem she was having but decided that waiting on it might be more fun, so when they do do anything the boys could show her exactly how a man should please a woman instead of hurting her and her having to do it herself privately in the middle of the night. She grinned, she knew that the boys would treat her way better than Danny, but she also wondered how they would do that when the time came too.


	12. So Far From Perfect' am I

**Alright, well I wasn't going to update a lot this week, been busy last week sorry I didn't do it then, but SoFarFromPerfect90 has been reading my story and commenting on every last chapter I put up these last three times I updated that I felt like...for her...that I would update another two chapters tonight :) Love my fans, love the comments and thank you girl for commenting every chance ya get, it means a lot. **

**So In the spirit of this chapter, this one is going to have a name and I hope she loves it :)**

Doc was serving only four customers in the bar, Trixie sitting in the middle of the staircase reading now, as they waited for the boys. Everytime the door opened Doc would look up and if it was someone that didn't need to see Trixie hed walk by the stairs and wave her up but so far no one like that came in. She was hoping that Danny had forgotten about her, got a new girl and moved on but then again she wouldn't wish the kind of pains he went through on anyone. Sighing as she turned another page in her book she noticed Doc at the end of the staircase now, standing there and watching, not moving an inch. She suddenly got very ill as she slowly stood and went to move back upstairs but one wave of his hand and she froze.

"Hello there barkeeper."

"What do-o-o you wa-a-a-ant?"

"Our boss, he send us in with regard to the place. He says…that you have a week to either pay for the insurance he offers…or get out."

"I don't ne-e-e-ed the insur-r-race that he of-f-fers! Fuck! Now ge-e-et out!" Doc pointed to the front door and the gu, thick with a russian accent, shrugged and smirked at the same time before walking.

"One week barkeeper. Remember." Doc sighed and walked off a bit as the Russian guy was gone, Trixie daring a glance out fo the stair case as Doc went to make sure he drove off.

"Doc, you alright?" He nodded before glancing back to her and eyeing the other guys in the bar.

"Not-t-t-thing to the bo-o-oys alright?" Trixie nodded, it was Docs place anyways, but if those people came back she was going to tell them and get them involved whether he liked it or not. As she stood there to watch Doc walk back over behind the bar the front door opened and the boys in question came walking through, making her smile quickly as she notice they were shoving and playing with each other. They were both clean, they had gone home to bath first, and when they noticed her standing at the stairs watching them they both paused and waited. Glancing around Trixie chuckled as she slowly walked out from behind the bar before taking the last few steps that separated them in bounds as she threw and arm around them both and hugged them tight.

"How was your day guys?" Conner sighed and rolled his eyes as Murphy got excited and animated at the same time.

"I scared the shit out of Conner over here Trix! Had him on the floor lass!" Trixie laughed as she glanced to Conner who shrugged and nodded as well.

"He got me good I give him that, but im going to get ya back brother, just remember that." Murphy pfft at Conner as he waved him off and slipped an arm around Trixies shoulder before walking with her to the bar and sitting on a stool, dragging her closer to him so their legs touched as Conner did the same on her other side. Both boys put their hand on the thigh next to them as she smiled and glanced to Murphy.

"So, how did you scared him?" Murphy smiled to her as he started to go into a deep description of how he was on a table where the meat they cut was at, hiding behind the meat when Conner walked in and glanced to the other workers, wondering where his brother was before turning around and Murphy jumped at him, yelling and making him scream. Trixie chuckled as Conner scoffed.

"I wasn't that scared of ya brother, just didn't want to be crushed by ya that's all." Murphy shook his head as Doc came to them and handed them both a drink. Trixie had been sticking to water all day, she wasn't used to that much liquor and wasn't ready really to try and get used to it but Conner and Murphy were experts in that department. As Trixie watched the brothers drinking for a bit she noticed that hey were just talking to themselves, or Doc, but never the others in the bar. She wondered if that was because they didn't know them or just liked to keep to themselves when she heard the front door open again, of course out of instinct she tensed, waiting to hear his voice but it never came. Murphy and Conner both felt in her legs that she had tensed too before turning and glancing to the door, seeing just another customer coming in when they smiled and rubbed her legs, letting her know it was alright.

"Why do-o-o-ont you boys ge-e-et her out of he-e-e-er for a bit. Been cou-u-uped up here to lo-o-ong. Ass!" Conner smiled before turning to his brother and shrugging.

"Dine out tonight brother?"

"Sounds fine to me, how about it Trixie?" Trixie smiled as she thought for a moment, even if someone she knew saw her she would be with them and she did have a few places that she had been wanting to visit since she had the chance now. Smiling she shook her head to them before he grinned.

"I would like that, but could we go to some places that I haven't ben to in a while." Conner shrugged to Murphy as he nodded to her and finished off the drink he had in front of him.

"Sounds fine to me, what do ya think Conner?"

"Don't see why we cant." Conner stood, holding out his arm to Trixie as she chuckled and looped one arm through his before Murphy stood and held his arm out as well. She looped her other arm through his before they lead her out the door with a last call to Doc that shed be safe. Once they were in the streets they started t walk the way they usually did to go to work, heading into the town a bit, while Trixie glanced around for familiar surroundings. She smiled every time she would look past one fo them and theyd notice, smiling back as they gripped her arms tighter as if telling her it was alright and not to be scared. When Conner and Murphy stopped right across the street from a church Trixie glanced over to it and smiled. This she recognized.

"Home." Murphy glanced to Conner as Trixie looked up the exterior of an old looking gothic church, a Catholic place that once held sanctuary for her and her mother. As she glanced to the boys she blushed a bit before nodding to the church. "May we, go, in? I would like to see if Monsignor is still there."

"Of course." Conner nodded towards the church, leading them all across the street before Trixie unwound her arms from theirs and lightly touched the doors handles, smiling as she opened one and slowly stepped in. As she passed by a cross she stopped, knelt to one knee, and casted the sign for the father, spirit and holly ghost over herself as they heard footsteps approach. Murphy and Conner turned to see Monsignor walking down the halls towards them, heading to his office before he paused in his steps and looked to the dark haired child kneeling before the lord. When she finished her prayer, in Latin, she stood and bowed her head before turning around, slowly, and letting her eyes cast upon the priest that just stood there. He smiled as he shook his hands in joy.

"Praise the lords above, chid of light you've come back." Trixie smiled as she bowed her head for a moment before walking up to the priest and giving him a hug which he returned with happiness.

"Hello Monsignor. Its been a while, I have some things to confess."

"Yes my child, we shall sit, have confession and talk. Wheres your mother? Your father?" Trixie had something catch in her throat as she tried not to cry before she glanced up above them and sighed.

"Father is right here with me Priest. Mother though…shes made her place down with the unholy. Im sorry father, shes gone."

"And your birth father, James, where shall he be?"

"Gone too father. Both taken…one unwillingly, the other on her own accord. You don't…don't have it…still do you?" Monsignor nods to her as he glances to the boys and frowns.

"Are we in the best of company though daughter?" Trixie looks to the boys, smiling as she does and shakes her head before turning back to Monsignor.

"Yes father, they are the ones who saved me." He titles his head, now a bit confused and also curious as he nods and ushered them all to his office, where he prays before entering and then waves them in.

"Please, talk, speak freely, this place is guarded by all that is holy. Nothing will be spoken outside of it. Trixie daughter, where have you been? Your mother…she was vague about your wearabouts." Trixie chuckled as the boys stood near the back of the room, curious as well about this part of her past as well now as she walked over to the Priests desk and put her hands on both sides of it.

"She left me father, and not in the 'I don't want my child' way either. She left me to pay off a debt to some men father."

"What men daughter?"

"The Russians." Monsignor glanced up to her in shock as she looked him right in his face, not faltering s he started to stumble along his words. "Yes, father I do not lie. She was…hung up in the Bosses business. I caught the after math and ran. I have been hiding from them since father but…I had a bit of trouble myself…with the Italians, before these boys stepped in and saved my life. Father I don't come here to get sympathy or to pray for their souls, their souls be damned already father I only come for what is mine. She told me the only father of mine she trusted held what was left to me?" Monsignor nodded as he turned and opened a safe that was behind a picture in his office. When he pulled out a small box she stood straight and smiled. Murphy and Conner walked over to her, glancing to the box now as she smiled up tot hem both.


	13. Chapter 13

"Whats this then?" Conner glanced from the box to Trixie as she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before running her hands over the box and closing her eyes.

"It the last possessions of mine, that are truly mine. Its my mothers things, stuff we picked up here and there in our travels that did not need to be lost when she got into the wrong business. These…are a few of the things in life…that I will fight to the death for." Trixie opened the box slowly, eyeing each item in there as Monsignor shook his head and watched her, hoping she wouldn't pick up the first thing his eyes laid on. Instead she rummaged through the box, moving the things around side to side before her hands felt it, the cold of the silver, the roundness of the black nix stones and the familiar celtic cross hanging at the end. Pulling the rosaries out of the box the boys watched as she held it high and glanced to the priest.

"Your mother was a very proud woman of that rosary my daughter." Trixie nodded before she gathered it in her hand and held it out to him, a shocked look coming over his face.

"Please father, I do not give it to you as offering, I wish for it to be blessed. She was once in the light of our lord but at the end, she fell off the righteous road and into deeper sulfur pits. I do not wish for that stain to stay with the rosary if I am to be wearing it." Monsignor nodded as he took the rosary from her, turning to his own blessing set up and starting the ritual to cleanse the rosary for her. Murphy was looking into the box and glimpsed something silver near the bottom, it looked familiar but when he went to grab it he glanced up to Trixie, not wanting to upset her, and placed his hand instead on her arm getting her attention.

"What is that lass? In the bottom of the box?" Conner glanced to where Murphy was nodding before Trixie looked as well and moved some of the things around gently nd pulled out a silver gun. Murphy and Conner exchanged glances as Trixie ran her fingers lightly over it before smiling.

"This was my mothers only protection. It's a special gun, one she found hard to get but never gave up."

"It looks like a Baretta right?" She nodded to Conner who smiled as she turned he gun over in her hands and sighed.

"Its her Ally Cat. Best damn gun I ever fired. I thought she sold it, surprised she left it for me." Trixie chuckled as she slid the safety on, checking the chamber for a round and the dropping the magazine to see if it was even loaded, which it wasn't, then putting the magazine back in before sliding it in the back fo her jeans. Conner was now more curious of the box as he glanced in, Murphy too busy now staring in awe at Trixie, when Conner noticed a picture in the box. Pulling it out he held it to where Trixie could see, it had two women and a man in the picture, the girl in there seemed a bit younger and her hair had a few wild colored streaks in it. Trixie laughed a little as she gripped the picture and looked it over.

"Ya mother and father I take it lass?" Trixie nodded as she turned the picture over in Conners hand and frowned.

"She didn't date this one, but judging by my hair, I think it was right when we got back to the USA. We came to town that day to see father, he was excited to see us again, and we had a stranger take our photo, like we were tourists. But the hair…yeah I don't that while we were still in Ireland. I liked the colors and my friend did it for me before we left. That was the last time I saw my father alive." Trixie frowned as he eyed over the picture when Monsignor walked back over to them, holding the rosary out to Trixie as he bowed his head.

"Fresh and blessed daughter. Now, do you want to confess right now, or shall we take it to the confessionals?" Trixie glanced up to the priest as she gently took her mothers rosary and hung it around her neck. Glancing to the boys she smiled before nodding and turning back to the priest.

"Here will be fine, there are no ears that shouldn't hear." The priest nodded, sitting in his chair as Trixie backed up a bit and knelt on the ground, bowing her head as if in prayer, and the boys glanced to each other before fowling suit, bowing their own heads and listing as the priest started.

"You are here my child to repent, how long has it been since your last confessional daughter?"

"I have never confessed father, never had something to confess, but now…I have a lot."

"How have you sinned my child?" Trixie took a deep breath, remembering everything that has happened and everything that she did while with Danny before nodding her head slightly and starting her confession, both boys listing to her every word.

"Father, forgive me for I have sined…and been sined on. My body is not clean neither are my thoughts. Over a year ago, when my mother and I came back to this country for my father, we never knew that she would fall on hard times, never knew what was in store for us but im sure if we did she would have never put me through it."

"What happened my child." Monsignor glanced to Trixie as she looked up to him slightly and frowned.

"My mother, father, she sold her soul. To save me. The Russians, they were going to take me father, in her place for her debt, but she made a deal and they took her instead father. I let them, scared of what they would to do me, I let them take her knowing that they were not going to be kind. I had no where to go afterwards father, no one to help me and my birth father, he was already gone, passed due to cancer. I was alone, I did what I thought I had to do father."

"What was that my child?" Trixie stared right to the priest as her eyes clouded over and she remembered Danny, remembered his torture and why she was doing what she did, to save her life, but it cost her her soul she thought.

"I gave myself to a man Father. I asked him to protect me, to help me, but he used me Father, he beat and broken me before I even knew what had happened. I committed thousands of sins while with him father, in fear for my life, and I would never wish that on any other child of the lord. I have broken almost all of the commandments father, not once batting an eye at them, just to live…when sometimes I thought I should be dead."

"No child of the lord should ever be put in your position my child." Monsignor sighed as he glanced to the two brothers, how their eyes were down but he knew they were listing, concentrating on her, not only hearing but probably feeling everything she said as well.

"I did what I had to do father, or what I thought I had to do father. I changed."

"For better or worse my child?" Trixie thought about it for a moment before chuckling.

"Both probably father. Worse because of how I was treated, how I now think about those men, how I hold hatred for them and wish them an eternity of hell. But also ive changed for the better too father, if only for the one reason…that I will know enough to never let it happen again. Never. I belive in all my heart that the lord saved me a few days ago." She grinned as she looked up to the priest fully now, as he smiled back to her before leaning towards her a bit and nodding.

"How do you belive that my child?" She glanced to the sides where the boys were, looking over them both, noticing how their heads were down and they were respecting her but listing to her at the same time.

"I was sent angels father." They both stiffened as she said that, glancing up only enough to see her looking to them both.

'Angels my child?" Trixie nodded as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes father, I prayed every night for the torture to end, for something to either come and take me away or for my body to give out. I believe the lord answered my prayer with angels father, angles who helped me to leave, helped me to learn that's not how a girl is supposed to live or be treated, angles…who for some reason…can't let me go on my own." Trixie chuckled again before she shook her head and bowed before the priest smiled himself.

"Well child id say that you are very blessed indeed. For your sins the lord shall over look, you have stayed strong to him and have never faltered from his name. You are still his child as mine and you are forgiven. Stay strong with these angles my child…not everyone is as blessed as you. In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit…"

"Amen." All four of them crossed themselves before Trixie, Conner and Murphy stood, watching the priest as he pushed the rest of Trixies box over to her and smiled at her.

"I do hope, that one day, you can move past these incidents my child, but know this, the lord is watching ad he will be vengeful to those that have done wrong here on earth, have no fear they will face their demons when time comes."

"I know father, thank you. And thank you again, for being every bit as trustworthy as my mother said you would be. Ive missed coming around here the past year."

"To tell you the truth, I thought you had gone back to another country. I never once thought youd come walking back into my church Trixie." She smiled as she grabbed her box and nodded before turning to leave, the boys smiling with her and following before Monsignor stood and called tot hem as they reached his door. "This Sunday Mass Trixie, you should attend. I belive that it would be good for you…and if these boys are who you are hanging around I believe that they will be there anyways."

"Every mass father." Trixie smiled to Conner before nodding to Monsignor.

"I will be there father, thank you." He bowed to her as she bowed back and left the office, passing the cross again before she bowed to the lord then left the building with new eyes and a new breath in her body.

"Better lass?" She smiled as she glanced over to Murphy and nodded, a big grin busting across her face as she hooked her arm through his then turned to Conner and held her other arm out for him. He looped his with hers, smiling and glancing around as they continued to walk down the street before Trixies tummy grumbled.

"Dinner?"

"Sounds great." Conner nodded before glancing to Murphy as they had their twin talk and Trixie rolled her eyes. About twenty minutes, and a lot of bullshit talk later, they were at a dinner that Conner and Murphy visited frequently.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I just noticed that in my story, where my Microsoft WordPad has been correcting some of my spellings, it was changing Connor to Conner. Not a big difference but it is to me since in the movie and in the transcript his name is Connor, with an 'O' not an 'E' but I'm a bit too late and too short to have caught it until now. So from her on out, it will be Connor, I fixed the auto correct on the WordPad, and I will be going back over the past chapters, fixing it all to read Connor for those of you like me, that know the difference and get irked when its wrong lol! **

They were in a booth in the back of the small dinner that Connor and Murphy had picked out, laughing as Murphy told Trixie something that him and Conner used to do fo fun, reliving their old childhood days and letting her know a bit more about them. She was sitting beside Murphy when Connor leaned over the table and pointed to him.

"Don't let 'em lie to ya lass, he used to get more done to 'im then i. I remember an ol' friend of ours, tricked him here into running naked down the road, said it was clear, when in fact not only was our mother coming up, but the girl he had a crush on and her parents as well. They were coming over fer dinner and all through the night he wouldn't look up to look at her to save his life!" Trixie laughed as she turned to Murphy who was blushing now and smiled.

"Well, that's not that bad Murph." She leaned against him, making him smile a bit as Connor shook his head and waved his hand as if he was just brushing the moment of friendliness off.

"Ya would have laughed lass!" Trixie nodded.

"Yeah, im laughing now, but still. That was than this is now though, you wouldn't do it again would you Murphy?" Murphy shrugged as he took a swallow of his drink before glancing to her and smiling, it was her turn to blush now.

"Might, if it were ya that asked and ya that were watching." Trixies mouth gaped a bit as her cheeks blushed bright red and Murphy chuckled.

"Hell, if that's the case im with ya brother." Connor leaned back and smiled as Trixie turned to him now, grinning though as she shook her head and knew they were doing this just to mess with her but it was working.

"You two aren't fair." She laughed before Connor shrugged, Murphy laughed and bent away from her, and she went to hit Murphy's shoulder but he moved to fast. Shaking her head she went back to concentrating on her food, a delicious burger that she hadn't been able to have for a long while, while the boys finished their different sandwiches as well.

"You sure you can eat all that lass?" Trixie glanced up to Connor before nodding, smiling as she felt some of the mayonnaise on the edge of her lip.

"Yeah, I havent had one in a while, im going to finish it." She chuckled a bit as she licked the edge of her lip, not catching the glances both Murphy and Connor were sharing now as she grabbed a napkin and wiped the rest off. "Besides, its not that big, ive had bigger. You should see how they make these things in Spain!" She chuckled as she took another bite, again oblivious to Connor and Murphy's glances and smiles.

"Well, that's good to know ye used to big things." Murphy took a sip of his drink as Trixie smiled, going to agree, before she paused and glared to Murphy.

"Youre mean!" Murphy laughed as he shook his head and looked right to her.

"Ye the one that be licking ya lips like ya do! Cant help a man thinking the way he does with that!" Trixie blushed as she wiped her mouth with the napkin, slowly and sweetly, siting it down beside her food before turning to face Murphy now. Connor was lowly chuckling as he watched Trixie eyeing his brother before she reached out and pinched his arm. Murphy flinched, trying to push her away as she did it again, and again, and again. But instead of being mad he was laughing as she did it once more and he finally got a grip on her wrist.

"You don't be pointing out what I do without knowing!" Laughing loudly now Connor leaned over the table and smacked Murphy upside his head while agreeing with her.

"Yeah brother! No matter how hot it was ya don't point it out!" Trixie turned to Connor now, pointing to him before leaning over and pinching his arm.

"HA!" Murphy laughed at Connor while Trixie pinched him again then turned back to Murphy and got his arm once more.

"You two I swear! Youre either going to make me die of embarrassment or think you like me only for my looks!" Connor and Murphy laughed as she huffed and sat back, crossing her arms and pretending to frown.

"Aww come now lass, thats not why we like ya, ya got spunk, never seen that in a woman before."

"Least not one as pretty as ye." Trixie grinned before shoving Murphy off of her and swiping at Connor, making them laugh again before she shoved a fire in her mouth.

'Im watching you two, yall are like…kids!" They shrugged, letting her eat a few more bites as they watched before th waitress came over and smiled sweetly to them.

"Do you guys need anything else?"

"Were good thank ya." Trixie grinned, she still wasn't used to the Irish accent but it was growing on her when the waitress looked to her and smiled.

"Do you need anything ma'am?"

"Im fine thanks."

"You know, its nice to see brothers being so sweet to their sister. Most guys around here are mean to them." Trixie's eyes went wide as Connor and Murphy had to hide their smiled and chuckles as Trixie watched the waitress walking away.

"She did not just call me a little sister!" Murphy glanced to her from the side, not even daring to look at her fully as he nodded and chuckled again, louder this time. Trixie growled a bit before looking around and smiling as she saw the bathroom. "Never in a thousand years did I ever think I would be doing this voluntary but ill be right back." Connor and Murphy glanced at her as she got up and walked to the bathroom, smiling sweetly to the waitress as she passed before shutting the door behind her and looking at herself in the mirror. Her shirt, a plain white tee, was a regular rounded neck line, and her jeans which were a size to big unfortunately were held up with a belt of Connors she had found at her place. Her bra, she kept it loose a bit by one hook and didn't try to accentuate her breast but now…she was about to not only show how 'little' she was but also that those guys were off the table when it came to her. She took her shirt off and smiled as she gripped the middle of the front and ripped a nice little V into the neck line, making it plunge right to the middle of her breast which she had resituated in her bra to be pushed up now, showing the tops of them off while feeling comfortable to her. Taking Connors belt and loosing it a bit she let her jeans fall to the right place on her hips, showing off her back just a bit, before she hooked it back up so they wouldn't fall completely off. Pulling her shirt back on she noticed her hair was flat again and flipped it over her head, running her fingers through it and fluffing it as other women called. When she flipped her head back up her hair had the just blown look and she smiled. It wasn't that big of a change she did but when she stood taller, she want with Danny being forced to look like this anyways, she felt prouder. She was showing what she had because she wanted to, not because she was being forced to, and she knew that the boys would appreciate it as well. sighing to herself she opened the door, glancing out and seeing that the boys were preoccupied with the waitress talking to them now as she slowly started to walk back.

"So you live in town, nice. What do you do for fun?"

"Ah ya know, drinking, fighting, the usual guy stuff." The waitress laughed at Connor as Trixie got to the booth and noticed Connor had to do a double take to notice it was her before his jaw dropped. She turned her head a bit to the side and smiled as the waitress finally noticed her and backed up, a bit shocked herself before Trixie sat next to Murphy, who couldnt talk right then, and smiled to the waitress.

"My guys telling you about their weekend activities?" The waitress blushed as she nodded and tried to speak but just walked off. She smiled as she turned to Murphy, he was smiling as well as he looked her over. "Getting the eye full there Murph?" He grinned.

"What…what did ya do lass?" She glanced over to Connor before shrugging, making her breast lift just a bit and catching his eye.

"Im being who I was before what happened. I never was afraid to show off, to flirt, but I was as sure as hell not a sharer. If being in comfortable clothing makes me look like a kid then I guess its time to get over that. Besides, even before Dan, I used to wear a lot worse than this." Trixie chuckled before taking a sip of her drink, tensing just a bit as she felt a hand going around her waist. She glanced to Murphy who was smiling as he pulled her closer to him. She chuckled as Connor slowly got up and slid in beside her, placing her perfectly between them both as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"So, do we ned to go shopping for ya again lass?" She shrugged, leaning back into their arms before she put her finger to her lips and pretended to think about it.

"Maybe, maybe not. I need to stop by the bank first though."

"Bank, why?" She grinned to Murphy before glancing down and licking her bottom lip, debating whether she need to tell them everything or not.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, my father, he had a bank account set up in my name. After my mother did what she did I had been taking withdrawals from it to live…but when I found Dan I stopped. He offered to take care of me so I let him, I didn't want to waste the money when I was trying to get my mother out. After I heard about her though, I never told him about it. Its been sitting there for about a year not being touched. I still know everything to get back into it…and I need some money. I belive I can trust you two…so, Im willing to let you know about it." Murphy was a bit surprised as he glanced to Connor who shrugged and smiled.

"We can go if ya want. DO ye mind telling…how much?" Trixie laughed as she counted on her fingers a bit, making them think it was maybe in the hundreds, but when she shook her head and let out a breath she chuckled too.

"Now, after interest is added, its probably near the 5 thousand amount. It was right a a thousand when I got taken by him, but the interest is high, dad was well known there." Connor and Murphy were surprised by that but nodded none the less. They were going to take her, she wanted it and she needed her own stuff, they weren't going to keep that from her, and also, she trusted them with the information she didn't even leak to the Italians so that was something big for her. The waitress came back, dropping the ticket and smiling a bit to them before rushing off and making Murphy tighten his grip on her waist before laughing and nodding the girls way.

"I think ye scared 'er lass." Trixie smiled as she shrugged and before making them both jump a bit, surprised again by her boldness, as she put a hand on each of their legs and smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't think shed be put off by a girl marking her territory." Connor grinned before leaning into her and tickling her neck with his breath.

"So, were ya territory now eh?" She smiled and nodded, once, firmly and making Murphy laugh.

"Is that so? Pitty than."

"for?" She glanced over to Murphy as Connor played with her hair now, making her shiver a bit as his fingers grazed the back of her neck.

"Oh for those girls over there. Been staring for about ten minutes now and I just figures ya would put them in their place too." Trixie glanced, seeing a few teenagers smiling to each other as they glanced back to them as well. It was like they were completely oblivious of Trixie siting in the middle of the boys but she sighed and grinned.

"Naw, they are flirting, harmlessly, and besides, why ruin all of the girls dreams?" Trixie chuckled as Murphy laughed now before he leaned over to her too and slid his other hand on her knee, making her take a deep breath before she moved that leg closer to his, letting him run his hand over to her inner thigh.

"SO ya arent that bad than."

"Oh no, I can be bad. You aint seen bad." Connor chuckled now as he placed his chin on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't belive ya lass." She shrugged before patting their legs and nodding to the edge of the booth.

"Don't, do you'll see one day. Im starting to slip back to my old self, feels good, feels right. And you might just like what you see." Connor laughed as he got out of the booth, standing to help her by holding his hand out for her and lifting her up while Murphy slide out behind her. When they were walking to the front she passed them, letting them pay before she let a small curse escape her lips, getting not only their attention but the waiter that was cashing their check as well. When they glanced to her, she was bent over at the hips, checking something to do with her shoe, making it seem as if she had to fix the back of it or something, but it was long enough to let the guys have a great view of her ass. When she knew that they had seen, giving them a long enough look, she slowly stood back up before tossing her hair out behind her and glancing over her shoulder. She grinned at the boys before walking out the door, making them glance to each other.

"She didn't."

'She did."

"Shes hot!" Connor and Murphy glared to the waiter before he noticed and blushed, shutting his mouth and quickly giving them their change. Murphy walked out first, looking to the sides to find Trixie, when Connor walked out and grinned as he saw Murphy walking over to her, she was leaned up against the building with one foot up against he wall and both of her hands behind her on the wall where she leaned her ass against her hands. She grinned to them as they walked over and she watched their every move.

"Yall ready?" Connor shook his head before sighing and nodding for her to go, she had to take them to the bank she was going to afterall, but when she pushed up off the wall and started to walk they didn't expect her to stay in front, even though it was part of her plan. They wanted to see how she was before she was broken down some she was going to show them. The wind picked up bit, blowing her hair back and making he smile as she shook her head, letting all of her hair be caught by it as she turned the corner and headed towards her bank. After they got her back to the church and the good side of town she recognized the places immediately, knowing every way to go and every building around. Connor was bumping Murphy, getting his attention as they walked, and nodded to Trixie. Murphy glanced, seeing her walk in front of them a bit, her body swaying as with every step she took and her hips giving off the right appeal that anyone who glanced her way did a double take and smiled. It was starting to bug Murphy, Connor too, before they reached out to grab her hands and brought her back between them as she grinned.

"So, where is ya bank lass?" She shrugged as she glanced in front of them.

"Up a few more blocks and then over three." Connor nodded, noticing a few guys that were standing outside of a big business building smiling her way before rolling his eyes.

"Alright, lets go over the blocks first, then up." Trixie didn't miss the way the boys glared to the guys before she shook her head and pointed out a side ally.

"We can dip in there, come on you two." They followed her as she walked in the ally, going almost to the end before pausing and turning to them, making them both stop short in front of her.

"Ya alrght?"

"Im fine, are you two? Youre acting weird now." Murphy exchanged glances with Connor before they both shrugged and shook their heads.

"Don't know what ye talking about, were good Trixie." She nodded as she glared to Murphy.

"Youd tell me if something was bothering you? Both of you?" They nodded, smiling to her before she sighed and shifted her weight to her left foot, waiting.

"Alright! We just don't like when others stare. Its…ya not a pice of meat." She smiled big before reaching out to hug them both, making them realize she wasn't mad at them.

"I know im not, and im not free either. Im not on the table im not single im not even open to them. You don't have to worry if they look, let them! They just know what they will never have don't they?" Connor glanced to Murphy as they put an arm around her each and smiled.

"Ya lass, they sure do."

"No one can have ya now. We go ya." Trixie nodded before kissing them both on their necks and chuckling as she shook her head.

"My over protective, jealous, cute boys." Turning back around she lead them to the corner of the streets where her bank was. She wanted to get a card now though, instead of just withdrawing from the bank every time she needed, and as she went in Connor motioned tot eh sign where it said no smoking.

"We will be in, in a minute lass."

"Sure thing Con." She winked to him before walking in and finding the bank a bit empty. As she went to the first teller he smiled as she leaned over the counter some. "im here to try and find out my balance in my account and to get a card for that account."


	16. Chapter 16

"Yes ma'am, can I see some ID?" Trixie flushed as she remembered Murphy had taken that for her so she didn't have to bring a purse around this time. She went to turn before he called to her. "A name might do though." Grinning she blushed as she knew he was flirting with her and turned back around.

"Try…Trixie Knight. It was an account made by my father." The man nodded as he typed in her name and nodded as he smiled to her and suddenly seemed very egar to be there with her.

"Yes ma'am. Ive got your account right here, if I could just ask a question that could let me know that its you I wont have to see that ID. Uh…when was the account open?"

"Aw shit…dad opened it back in 94 while I was in Spain….i want to say my birthday. October 31st?"

"Yes ma'am. Nice memory, now what was the last deposit that you remember making?"

"I never made a deposit but dad put I want to recall three hundred into it about a year ago. around April of last year, that's been a little over a year now…yeah." He smiled as he looked to the screen then frowned.

"Uh no ma'am, there has been another deposit since then, a few of them actually. About once every two weeks and large amounts as well." Trixie thought, maybe her fathers paycheck was going into there when he found out he wasn't going to be using them anymore but he had stopped work months after the cancer hit.

"When was the last one, a few months a few weeks?"

"About six months ago ma'am." She was confused, baffled as she tried to think about who was putting money into her account when she felt two arms go around her waist and turned to see Conner to her right. Glancing to Murphy on her left she smiled before tapping him in the chest.

"Murph, give me my ID please, somethings going on with my account." Murphy nodded as he reached into his pants pocket and fumbled around with his cigarette's and lighter, not pulling her ID up as she sighed and stuck her hand into his other pocket and fumbled around a bit too, finding the ID with his ID and pulling them out, shoving hers to the teller and his back into his pocket.

"Ya know, if ya wanted to do that ya could have just done it, didn't need an excuse." Trixie grinned as Murphy whispered to her before turning to him slightly and nodding.

"I know." She grinned as he chuckled a bit, turning back around to look out over the banks main entrance, always keeping watch as the teller smiled to her.

"Well thank you for the ID ma'am, now, the last deposit into your account was six months ago, around the begging of March, and it was for..." He tapped on a few keys, squinting as he tried to make sure he was right, Trixie getting frustrated and anxious as his eyes got a bit bigger before he shook his head and turned back to her. "It was for four thousand dollars." Trixie, Conner and Murphy all glanced to him as if he had spoken a language they didn't know. Turning to look at each other the boys were surprised and Trixie was just confused.

"Im sorry what?"

"Four thousand dollars ma'am. Said it was made by a Mrs. Knight. That's you correct?" Trixie shook her ehad…her mother?

"That was my mother, Im Miss Knight, not married." The teller nodded, finally understanding the whole thing then.

"Ah, that's what this means then. The note on the deposit says, for safety, from work. We never understood her notes ma'am im sorry."

"Uh ok, how much is in my account now?" The teller tapped out a few keys, frowning as he glanced back to her and leaned into her to whisper.

"Im going to have to print this out for you ma'am it's a bit too personal to talk out loud about." Trixie nodded and as he left she turned and put her back to the counter, glancing to the boys as they tried to give her time to explain.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela s'est passé. (French – I have no idea how this happened)" Conner looked over to Murphy and shrugged.

"Vous avez dit que votre mère, comment at-elle obtenir autant d'argent? (French – You said your mother how did she get that much money?)" Trixie glanced to Murphy and shrugged.

"Vous ne pensez pas? (French – You don't think?)" Trixie glanced to Conner before picking up what he was saying and shrugged again.

"Vous pensez que c'est leur argent? Qu'elle prenait des Russes? (French – You think it was their money? That she was taking from the Russians?)" Conner shrugged as the teller cleared his throat and smiled, sitting back down at his chair and holding a folded piece of paper out to her as she turned back to him. Smiling to him she took the paper and unfolded it, squinting over the amount in her account and how much had been put in every two weeks.

"Oh mon dieu! (French – Oh my god!)" Trixie glanced up to the guy as Conner and Murphy glanced to the note.

"Would you like it all ma'am or do you still want the card?" Trixie was frightened as she turned to look at the boys as they glanced up to her.

"Que pensez-vous? Prenez-le, mettez-le dans un autre coffre-fort? (French – What do you think? Take it, put it somewhere else safe?)"

"Si sa leur argent, ils seront à la recherche d'elle. S'ils savent ce compte c'est. (French – If its their money they will be looking for it. If they know about this account that is.)" Trixie shook her head and frowned before she looked around the front of the bank.

"Personne d'autre que moi, mon père, et sa mère savaient sur le compte. Mais ils ne me connaissent, ils m'ont vu. (French - No one but me, father, and mother knew about the account. But they do know me, they've seen me.)" Conner and Murphy glanced once to each other ebofre nodding and she smiled.

"Prenez tout cela, nous allons mettre ailleurs. (French – Take it all, we will put it somewhere else.)" Trixie nodded and turned back to the teller before sighing and leaning into him some.

"I will take it all please." He nodded before picking up a phone and calling someone in the bank.

"She wants to withdraw it all sir. Yes sir. Alright, the vault sir? Yes sir." He hung up the phone and smiled as he motioned to the vault of the bank that was at the back. "The owner said if you would please come to the vault we would get the money ready for you. Would you like it in small or large bills?" Trixie glanced once to both guys as they shared a look for one second when Murphy turned to her.

"Grand."


	17. Chapter 17

"I don't have to understand that language to know that means large ma'am, this way." Trixie smiled as she took the boys hands and made them walk with her as the teller lead them to the vault, picking up the velvet rope that blocked it off and letting them go inside. As she stood behind a table, well hidden from the front of the room, she glanced around before she noticed an older man walking into the vault with them and smiling to her. He held his hand out and smiled to the boys as they watched him carefully.

"Your guards for this ma'am?" She chuckled as she shook the guys hand and shook her head as well.

'They are my boys. Im Trixie."

"Im Mr. Wood. The owner of this bank. I am actually very sad to say that one of our best accounts is about to be taken from us. I was just wanting to meet the young lady who owned the account and to see if I could perhaps beg her to reconsider." He smiled but it seemed a bit to friendly as she looked him over. Conner was about to say something before Trixie held her hand up to him and put it on his chest.

"Its fine honey, he is just wondering." Trixie glared to Conner, telling him silently to shut up before he nodded once and glanced to his brother, not liking the feel that he was getting off of this guy.

"Hes worried, no need to be young man. Its just this account has been open for a short period of time and has so much money. Im just curious." Trixie smiled as she tried to think of something quick before turning back to the man.

"Mr. Wood, my mother, father and I were travelers for a long time. After father came down with cancer, he moved back without me or mother. He opened this account as a surprise for me but whatever money I sent him from overseas he apparently put into the account. Its just all saved up money and its time for me to move on from here and travel again." Mr. Wood smiled as he nodded, then glanced to the guys with her before eyeing them and turning back to the teller who had helped her earlier. He held a duffel bag now, it looked heavy as he put it down on the table and smiled at her.

"Here it is ma'am, all of it." Trixie nodded, wondering how much she would actually have had if her mother hadn't put all that in there for her.

"So, your father had been putting money in here before, but your mother…shes seemed to be the biggest depositor ive seen. Would it be prying if I asked what she did?" Trixie glanced to the man, smiling before she ran with the lie on the tip of her tongue.

"Yes sir, you see when we were in Spain mother because quite a good artist. She made a few pictures here and there, copies being made after she left and we ventured to France. So whenever one of her paingings of copies of paintings sell she gets a commission from it. I never knew she was putting it all in my account but for that I thank her. I should be seeing her soon, the last time we talked she told me she was heading to Spain again, to try her hand at the painting thing once more, see if she could make something new, but that was seven months ago. I take it that she didn't sell anymore to that shes taking care of herself now." Mr. Wood nodded before his phone rang and he picked it up, smiling and holding a finger up to Trixie as Conner and Murphy opened the duffel bag and gazed to the money.

"Trixie!" She glanced over, seeing all the money in the bag and smiled. She really was thankful for her mother now. Mr. Wood turned from them a bit more now, hushing his voice before he spoke again, getting all of their attentions now.

"Это девочка, она выглядит так же, как матери. (Russian – It is a girl, she looks just like the mother.) Нет мужчины с ней не выглядят по-итальянски. Ирландский если их акцент правильно. (Russian – No the men with her don't look Italian. Irish if their accent is correct) Нет мужчины с ней не выглядят по-итальянски. Ирландский если их акцент правильно. (Russian – How do you expect me to keep them here for fifteen mintues!) Нет, у нее есть деньги сейчас. (Russian – No she has the money now.) Ну, если бы вы подобрали раньше я мог бы и не пошел на предоставление ей, у нас не было достаточно веская причина не! (Russian - Well if you would have picked up earlier I could have held off on giving it to her, we didn't have a good enough reason not to!) Да, сэр, я понимаю. Я буду видеть, если я могу тормозить их. Пожалуйста. (Russian – Yes sir, I understand. I will see if I can stall them. You're welcome.)" He turned around to them, noticing they were smiling to each other as he grinned to them. Conner glanced to Trixie before he zipped the bag back up, tossing it on his shoulder and grabbing her hand.

"We need to go lass, we got other places to be."

"Yes we do, thank you. Uh Mr. Wood, thank you for taking care of everything for us, it was a pleasure doing business with you and hopefully when I get back from my travels we can do it again." Trixie shook his hand, smiling as Conner and Murphy put their hands on her waist, truing to leave before Mr. Wood frowned and started to walk behind them, trying to stop them.

"Please before you go, would you mind telling me about some of the paintings your mother did?" Trixie grinned before glancing over her shoulder.

"We are in a rush Mr. Wood, didn't think we would be here this long. If you want to se her work look up her name, shes popular on the internet."

"Just her name Miss?"

"Yes. She loved using her real name instead of a fake one."

"So what paintings were really popular by Patricia?" Trixie paused now, making the guys glance to her as she turned slowly to Mr. Wood and stared.

"Mr. Wood, I never recall telling you my mothers first name at all." Mr. Wood faltered as he glanced up to her and nervously laughed.

"Well, when she dropped off the money it must have come up."

"Lying gets you no where Mr. Wood. My mother dropped the money off yet you asked if I was the one depositing the cash. You are not a good distracter either. Good day." Trixie gripped the boys arms and she rushed with them through the lobby, getting outside and glancing around before she pointed to the right and they started to head down that street when four big Russians came up from the left and into the building.

"They are going to follow us."

"Lets go down here, I know a short cut." Trixie lead the boys through a back ally, towards the other side of the street when she turned right, like she was heading back to the bank but at the corner she ran to her left, where the Russians came from.

"Are ya daft! They came this way lass!"

"I know! They seen us going right, they will follow that way and we can get down the street some. This is crazy! I cant belive…I mean….she left me…."

"She didn't leave ya anything lass, think about it, she took it from them. She stole from the Russians!"

"oh my god! That's why they were going to kill her!" Trixie shook her head as she turned a sharp right into an alleyway, about four blocks from the bank, and the boys followed.

"Calm down now, its alright Trixie." She was shaking her head and shivering before Murphy gripped her and hugged her to him. She laid her head on his chest, trying to remember everything that she had heard about her mother from the Italian people.

"No, no Murph she…she had been doing it for a while…she never….she never let onto it though. They never knew, that's why they were watching the big amount in the bank, they were wondering. Me walking in there, that told them. You heard him! The girl looks just like her! They know me, that's why…oh my god." Conner frowned as he sat the bag on the ground and gripped her shoulders, massaging them and trying to calm her down a bit as her silent tears started to fall.

"Listen, they wont find ya with us alright? We wont let 'em. We need to move though. Get back to Doc's. They wont come round there."

"Yes they will. They were there earlier. Talking to Doc. Im not saying why you ask him! Im just saying, they know that place and if they see me around there im dead!" Conner glanced to Murphy as he shrugged before sighing and pulling her back from him, looking her in her eyes.

"Trixie, do ya trust us?" She looked up to him, shaking but nodding as well.

"Yes."

"Then, ya know we wont let them touch ya. Ye will be fine at Docs…for now." Murphy nodded to Conner who picked the bag back up and lead them out of the ally, on the other side of the street, as he looked around for any signs of the Russians. When he knew it was clear they sat at a bus stop and waited. Conner thought it would be better to get off the street and when the bus picked them up he noticed the next stop was about two blocks from Docs. He sat with Trixie between him and Murphy, the bag safely under all of their feet, and when the bus rolled on Trixie laid her head on Murphy's shoulder.

"It'll be fine lass, ye will see." Trixie smiled to Conner as she gripped his hand and rode silently between them for the long ride.


	18. Chapter 18

As Trixie sat in her tub she played with the rag she had, letting water run over her chest as she listened out for the boys. They were downstairs with Doc for a bit, telling him what they had found out about her and what her mother did for her. She felt bad, she didn't know that they went to the church that she did, she didn't want them to know that her father was once a gang member himself for anyone and she defiantly didn't like finding out her mother was smuggling Russians money out from under their noses and putting it into her account. Shaking her head Trixie sighed and slipped further down into the tub, trying to forget all that had happened as she heard a knock coming to her door.

"Its open." She sat back a bit and put the rag over her chest, blocking enough that when Connor poked his head around the corner and saw her he blushed but didn't get a god look. Turning his head he chuckled before leaning against the door to the bathroom.

"Ya didn't have to let me in if ya were doing something private."

"I don't care, not like you haven't seen them before right?"

"Aye, but never ya's." She chuckled as she leaned over and took the plug out of the tub, letting the water drain before she slowly stood and turned her back to him.

"Hand me a towel please." Connor glanced back, seeing that she had her back to him as he smiled and grabbed the closets towel and holding it out for her. The hot water had steamed up the bathroom and when he looked over her back he noticed that it also made her scar stand out more. Trixie glanced under her arm, she was drying her hair now and pulling it to the side some, before she noticed Connor glancing to her back where she had been burnt. He looked like he wanted to touch it and she grinned a bit, no one had touched it except Danny and it was to hurt her. As she took the towel and wrapped it around her body she turned and got out fo the tub, walking past Connor to her bed where she found the pair of shorts they got her that she wanted and the black tank top. Towel drying her body and legs she smiled a bit as she heard Connor sucking in a deep breath while she ran the towel down over thighs and her womanhood.

"Connor! We got to get…going…if…" Murphy stopped now, not even caring to finish the sentence as he stood in her doorway and looked at her. She had her back to Connor but from where Murphy was he was getting a side view as she glanced to him, her hair falling over her shoulder and down past her chest as his eyes roamed a bit further of their own accord.

"You were saying Murphy?" He glanced back up to her face, blushing a bit as Trixie smiled and chuckled at him before shaking her head and grabbing her panties. As she went to slip them on she wondered where the boys were going to go, Murphy did say they had to go right, and after she went to grab her bra she noticed she forgot to get one out. Sighing she wrapped the towel around her upper body and went to find one in the dresser in the room.

"Connor…uh yeah…you need to go….ya know if we want to make it ni time."

"Yeah, I know…uh we can go ahead and…yeah lets go." Connor shook his head as Trixie chuckled and turned to them as they were about to slowly walk back down the stairs. She caught them both giving her a bunch of glances as they did though and calling to them once made them stop immediately and turn to her.

"Where are you going?" The boys looked up to her before glancing to each other and nodding as if they didn't know what to say.

"Ar chóir dúinn a insint di? (Irish – Should we tell her?)" Connor shrugged as he glanced back to Trixie as she walked closer to her door now, eyeing them both as he smiled and shook his head glancing back to Murphy.

"Ná bí ag iarraidh a ruin an t-iontas a dhéanann muid anois? (Irish – Don't want to ruin the surprise now do we?)" Trixie smiled as Murphy shook his head and grinned a bit, glancing back to Trixie as she eyed them both, waiting for them to say something to her but Murphy just glance to his brother as he smiled.

"Cad ba cheart dúinn a insint di ná? Go bhfuil muid ag dul díreach ar siúl? (Irish – What should we tell her than? That we are just going on a run?)" Trixie chuckled, making them both glance to her as she shook her ehad and walked back further into her room as they stepped up to her door still talking.

"Abair léi go bhfuil muid ag dul díreach amach, wont sí an figiúr amach go bhfuil muid ... (Irish - Tell her that we are just going out, she wont figure out that we are...)" Trixie turned to them quickly as Connor was about to spill it.

"Guys!" He stopped, getting cut off as they glanced to her and she shook her head as she put her hands on her hips, staring at them both. "Tú dearmad go labhairt mé beagnach oiread teangacha agus is tú? (Irish – You forget that I speak almost as many languages as you?)" Connor and Murphy's eyes went wide as they started to laugh.

"Aye we did lass. Damn."

"Yep, almost let the cat out of the bag. Whatever you were doing go do it. I don't care, I was just wondering if I coud come with you. But since you said it was for me…go have fun." Trixie smiled as Connor laughed again, running his hand over the back of his neck as Murphy grinned and glanced to her.

"Well we wish ya could come, but ye would see what we are doing. And we don't need ya to know yet." Murphy grinned at her, making her shake her head and chuckle as she nodded then held her arms out.

"Well say goodbye and get." They smiled as they walked over to her, Connor standing on her right and Murphy on her left as they hugged her, letting her put an arm around each of them as she kissed each of their necks. The boys leaned back smiling at her as Murphy kissed her cheek, making her chuckle when Connor did the same. Trixie shook her head as they backed up a bit, she really was falling for these guys, and as she looked them over she wondered if they were feeling the same for her.

"Ya going to be alright her alone?" Trixie smiled to Murphy as she let her hands drop from their shoulders and nodded.

"Ive taken care of myself before, I can do it again." She started to head back to the dresser again, still determined to find a bra when she caught her double innuendo and chuckled. "Didn't mean it that way boys, don't go getting excited." Glancing over her shoulder she noticed that they were smiling at her slip up, about to laugh she could tell, before she shook her head and turned her back to them. Murphy licked his lips lightly, glancing to Connor and seeing his brother was looking her over as well before he nudged him.

"Hey, we got a bit of time don't we Connor?" Connor glanced to Murphy before he caught the meaning behind the question as he grinned and nodded.

"Oh aye we do. We got some time." Trixie chuckled as she heard them trying to make excuses as she also heard someone walking to the door, shutting it and locking it as a pari of arms slid their away around her waist, making her stand up straight. Tilting her head she saw Murphy standing behind her smiling as he ran his nose along her neck, making her shiver.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, the thought of getting me alone, and you have all the time in the world huh?" She chuckled as Connor walked to her side nodding, eyeing her up and down.

"Aye lass, ye are hard to resist." Shaking her head she stared at him as a smile cracks on his face, shrugging before he ran his hands over her waist. Murphy had his hands on her shoulders now, slowly massaging them as he kissed her on the back of her neck, making her take a sudden breath and close her eyes while Connor dipped near her collar bone and kissed her there. She smiled as she slowly ran a hand up into Connors hair, tangling her fingers in it to hold him close, while her other hand ran up Murphy's neck and into his hair as she turned her head to face him and he kissed her. Her legs felt weak, she had never been treated like this before, ever been kissed like this before and she felt as if she was about to give out when Connor chuckled and gripped her waist tighter.

"Weak there are ya?" She chuckled as she lightly tapped Murphy on the back of his head, making him smile.

"Shut up." Murphy chuckled as he bent down to kiss her on her collar bone as she turned to look to Connor, he was watching her and smiling himself as he cupped her cheek and leaned into her. His kiss was deep, it was full of want and longing, just like Murphy's, and Trixie ran her hands around his neck as she felt Murphy's running down her sides and around her front. His fingers played with the towel she had wrapped around her upper body still before she felt the sudden breeze and shivered, her top being fully exposed. Not wasting time, and not wanting her too cold, Murphy ran his hands over her chest before he cupped both of her breast, making her moan against Connor as Murphy's hands started o massage her and make her squirm. She backed up a bit against Murphy, feeling his chuckle vibrate through his chest along with how turned on he was becoming as Connor started to kiss her neck, hands still on her waist holding her up.

"Ive been waiting to see ya like this all day lass." Trixie glanced to Connor, seeing his smile as he looked her over, watching Murphy playing with her breast before he put his chin on her shoulder and nodded.

"Aye, the stunt ye pulled at the dinner…had me wondering as well." Trixie smiled even wider as she glanced to him now.

"Well…glad to see youre not disappointed." They both grinned at her while Murphy turned her around to face him and Connor ran his hands over her back, lightly tracing the top of her scar. Hissing she glanced back to him as his eyes met hers and she could see he felt bad right then. "Its fine, it's a…good pain."

"I'll remember that." He grinned now, running his fingers around the scar before pulling at the edge of her panties she had on. She smiled, turning to look back to Murphy and saw him looking over her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him flush to her, and kissing his neck, making him take in a deep breath now. She could feel their warmth, but it was from clothes, and when she realized she was the most undressed here she frowned for a moment before gripping the edge of Murphy's shirt, getting his attention quickly.

"Off." That was all she had to say, he backed up a bit and lifted his shirt up and over his head quickly, giving her a great view of his chiseled chest and muscular arms. She was smiling as he got close to her again and pressed his bare chest to hers, sending electric shocks down her spine. She glanced back to Connor as Murphy gripped her neck and started to kiss her there, making it hard for her to talk over the small moans escaping, and gave him the same look, eyeing his shirt and nodding for it to be gone. He grinned as he lifted his shirt and it joined his brothers on the floor. As he pressed himself to her back she felt his warm bare chest and smiled, barely realizing his hands were on her hips now, inching her panties down as much as she would let them. Murphy slid the hand not holding her neck down the front of her chest, over her stomach, down to where her panties sat dangerously low now and smirked to his brother over her shoulder as Connor ran his hands up her body, replacing Murphy's on her breast and making her whimper against them. Getting a bit braver by the second Trixie looked to Murphy as he ran the tips of his fingers under her panties, watching her for any sign of hesitation, and she grinned before pushing herself against his hand and pulling him to her to kiss him. He groaned a little as he slipped his hand down into her panties, cupping her sex in his hand and making her shiver. Using his middle finger he rubbed between her wet folds, making her grip on his shoulders tighten as she tried not to shake when he slipped his finger into her and she moaned.

"God ye feel good." Connor glanced up to Murphy, noticing that his brothers eyes were shut as he played with Trixie before he ran a hand down her back and kissed her shoulder. Trixie felt Connor running his hand over her ass, cupping it before he moved the bottom of her panties aside and he could feel the heat coming off of her as Murphy worked her over with his fingers. Connor ran his finger over her as well, making her gasp a bit when Murphy glanced to him, they shared a smile, and Connors finger joined Murphy's, making Trixies head fall to Murphy's shoulder as she bit her lip and whined loudly.

"Ye werent kidding brother." Connor kissed the back of her neck, running his other hand around her chest to pull her back against him, loving the sight of her closed eyes and bitten lip. She had her hands on Murphy's shoulders, gripping him tightly as they worked her into a frenzy together, given her different strokes at different times, bringing her closer and closer to release before they would slow down and let it just slip away before starting all over. When Murphy kissed her on the left side of her neck, Connor got her right, and when they let her slip just away from release a second time she groaned before they nipped her, making her gasp at the same time.

"Boys…" She was starting to become breathless as they kept teasing her, not letting her go over, but not fully stopping either, and when they smiled to her she grinned. Two could play that as she ran her hand over their chests and down to their jeans. Connor and Murphy glanced to each other when her hands found their hardened cocks and gripped them through their jeans.

"Careful lass."

"Be sure ye are ready for that before ya go teasing." She chuckled as she gripped them a bit harder and wiggled between them.

"Im not the only one teasing." She was breathing raggedily now, laying her head back on Connors shoulder as they chuckled before slowly pulling their hands away from her. Her eyes opened, seeking Murphy's immediately as he grinned to her before backing up a bit towards her bed. He grabbed her wrists, pulling her with him, as he sat on the bed and stood her in front of him. Glancing down to him she watched as he showed her the fingers he had just used on her before licking them and making her insides clinch. That was hot, and she didn't know why. Connor chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, playing with her breast as she felt which fingers he had used and grinned, never loosing eye contact with Murphy as she took that hand of Connors and brought it to her lips. Murphy's eyes went wide as she slowly licked Connors fingers, tasting herself and smiling before she glanced back to him, seeing that he copied his brothers look of shock and lust now.

"Fucks sake." She grinned to Connor, his words barely above a whisper but the impact was still the same before she felt Murphy's hands on her thighs and his hot breath on her down there, grabbing her attention quickly. She turned to look at him smiling to her before he slowly licked her wet slit and made her mouth drop. He winked at her as he licked her again, slinging his tongue a bit further into her folds and making her moan before she felt her knees go. Connor gripped her waist, wrapping his arms around her, and held her back into him as Murphy chuckled against her before he thrusted his tongue into he now, bringing a cry of joy from her lips as her head laid on Connors shoulders.

"God Murphy!" Connor chuckled into her shoulder as she ran one hand up behind her to hold Connor to her and the other into Murphy's hair, tangling her finger there as she tried not to grip him hard as he sucked on her clit now, bringing another loud moan from her lips and her eyes shutting tighter as she felt herself getting so close.


	20. Chapter 20

"What ye want lass?" Connor whispered into her ear, his voice was husky and deep as he watched his brother bringing her to her edge before backing off just a bit and making her whine from the loss.

"Tell us." Murphy glanced up to her as she tried to get a coherent thought before he pushed two of his fingers into her and made her gasp gripping them both tighter.

"Oh! God, I…I wanna….Oh Murphy, Connor." She couldnt find words, making them chuckle lowly as Connor ran his hand down the front of her and lazily circled her clit with his finger.

"What lass?" She turned her head to Connor as he ran over her sensitive bud, making her jerk much to their enjoyment. Murphy kissed her on her inner thigh, running his tongue up into her folds as he pulled his fingers out for a moment before thrusting them back into her and making her whin again as he chuckled against her skin.

"What do ye want Trix?" She groaned, loving the way her name slipped off his tongue, before he slipped that tongue back into her once, bringing her a bit closer to her edge but never letting her go over and she wanted to so bad.

"Murphy damnit….god….make me cum…make me cum boys." Connor glanced once to his brother, sharing an unspoken word as he started to rub against her clit now, switching between hard and light pressures as Murphy started to move his fingers in a come hither motion, hitting her sweet spot inside of her. She smiled, they weren't playing now, and as she got closer to the edge they kep just out of her reach she could tell she was about to give out as Connor gripped her waist with his other hand to hold her up. As she moaned, her grip tightened on them, spurring them on when Murphy licked her folds and made her gasp, her orgasm just tipping before he thrusted his tongue inside her and Connor hit her nub just right. The combination of the brothers was too much for her now as she moaned against Connors neck, her knees shaking and Murphy smiling.

"Cum lass, cum for us." Trixie nodded against Connors shoulder as he turned to her and kissed her hard and deep, while her body shivered as she broke. Her grip on Murphy released as she gasped and held to Connor tighter, trying not to fall while he held her tightly to him, feeling every shiver that went through her.

"Im cumming…..god Murphy….Connor shit im cumming!" Both boys smiled as Connor slowly now rub over her nub, making sure to bring out as much pleasure as he could while Murphy licked her again, tasting her juices as she had the best orgasm of her life. When Murphy stood in front of her she glanced to him, smiling before she gripped him behind his neck and pulled him to her, surprising him as she kissed him now, deep and full of need as she tasted herself on his lips, his tongue, everything. Connor grinned as Trixie slowly slipped into Murphy's grip, giving him a moment to quickly lose his shoes and then his jeans and boxer briefs. When Trixie pulled herself back a bit from Murphy she was still shaking, he was smiling and that made her grin.

"God ye beautiful." She glanced up to Murphy blushing as Connor ran his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts and gently pulling her back against him, nodding his agreement with his brother.

"Aye she is isn't she? Georgius lass." She chuckled now, reaching down to Connors waist, meaning to strip him, but her eyes widened when she found him already naked. Murphy took the moment of freedom to loose his shoes as well as his jeans and boxer briefs now. Gently turning her to him Connor captured her lips with his as she lowered her hand down his chest, running her fingers into his happy trail before gripping a very hard, and very well endowed cock that was begging for her touch. Murphy came up behind her now, pressing his into he back side which drew another moan from her as his hands ran around her front and he kissed her shoulders.

"Your turn boys." Murphy and Connor grinned to her as she pressed herself back into Murphy and looked over Connors chest. He was just like his brother, cut and chiseled, muscles everywhere they needed to be. She ran her free hand over his upper chest, catching him closing his eyes as Murphy ran his hands down her lower stomach, pulling her hips to his, grinding into her from behind and making her take a deep breath. She gazed down to Connors cock, squeezing it as she took in exactly how big he was, and smiled as she noticed his body shiver when her thumb grazed the tip of his head.

"Fucks sake." Connor gritted his teeth as Trixie pumped him slowly, smiling at his reaction while Murphy started to grind against her again, drawing some moans from her as well. He reached down, spreading her legs with his hands, and slipped between her from behind, rubbing her folds with his hard cock as she closed her eyes now and knew if he tried to keep her standing she was going to give out. Grinning to Murphy she motioned for him to sit on the bed, smiling wide as he nodded and sat on the edge, holding her hips as she lowered herself over him. Watching her as she backed up to his brother Connor saw the pleasure fill her eyes when Murphy lowered her onto him. She took him all in, slowly fulling herself and lightly licking her lip as she took him to the hilt. Stalling for a moment, getting used to his size she grinned before squeezing him, making him moan now. His hand on her hips Murphy started to move her, grinding her against him, up and down his cock, when she reached out for Connor. He eyed her as she pulled him to her and even though riding his brother she still gripped him in her had and glanced up to him from under her lashes as his lips parted, waiting.

"God! Yer so tight!" Murphy closed his eyes, wanting to hold onto this feeling for as long as possible when he heard his brothers sudden intake of breath and he glanced to him, noticing Trixie licking his brothers cock now as he drove into her. She smiled as she licked the tip, making him shiver and take a deep breath before she licked the front of his shaft. He ran his hands into her long silky hair, tangling his fingers in it, trying not to thrust himself into her as she wrapped her lips around his cock and drew a moan from him. Murphy grinned as he held Trixies hips tight, helping her to move on top of him before he tapped her on the thigh and got her attention.

"On yer knees." He commanded her rather than asked, turning her on somewhere deep in the pit of her stomach as she nodded and quickly knelt on the bed with him behind her, glancing to his brother and how she was gripping him now.

"Fuck her Murph." Trixie glanced to Connor, smiling as Murphy suddenly thrusted into her from behind, drawing a moan from her as she quickly got used to his pace, breathing raggedily when Murphy nodded to her.

"Make him cum, suck him." Trixie nodded once before licking Connors cock again, slowly taking him into her mouth as he hissed. She licked the under side of his shaft, making sure to apply pressure under there with her flat tongue as his grip in her hair tightened and he bucked against her. Murphy's hands on her hips were digging into her, leaving bruises she knew but delicious bruises as he watched her take Connor all the way in, her throat muscles in the back massaging his head and making him lean over her a bit as he moaned.

"Shit lass! Ya about to….im about to…" Connor grunted, trying not to choke her but her hands on his hips let him know she could handle anything he gave her. Murphy grunted himself, Trixie squeezing him as she felt them both throbbing inside her now. She took Connor all the way to the back of her throat once more, sucking hard as she pulled him out to lick the tip and started to go back down on him. Murphy was with his brother now, he was about to explode inside of her as he gripped her hips tighter, thrusting into her harder, going deeper as she moaned around Connor and he was done. She felt him pulsating, about to explode and pulled him to the back of her throat, massing the head again with her muscles before she moaned from Murphy's deeper thrusting and Connor exploded. His breathe hitched as he shot his seed into the back of her throat, hearing her moan again lighter this time, as she let it slide down her throat and she sucked him clean. When she glanced up to him his eyes were wide as she licked her lips before moaning loudly now as Murphy thrusted into her again. Once more, twice, three times and he stilled, shooting his seed deep into her as he gripped her tight and moaned himself. She gripped the edge of the bed as Murphy started to breath hard, thrusting a few more times, each time less intense before he tapped her on her hip and nodded to the side. She smiled as she laid down on the bed nw with him behind her, trying to cath his breath as she caught hers and held her arms out for Connor. He laid in front of her, still catching his breath before Murphy wrapped his arms around her waist and Connor wrapped his around her chest.

"At least im not the only one at a loss for words when its that good." She grinned to Connor who smiled right back as Murphy laughed at his brother.

"Shes got ya there brother."

"Aye, but I didn't hear a word from ya Murph."

"Too damn good to speak." He winked to Trixie as she rolled onto her back, wrapping and arm around both of their necks and pulling them to her. Murphy laid his head on one shoulder, her left, and Connor laid his on her other shoulder, her right, before they wrapped a leg over hers and started to breath slowly. She glanced between them, kissing both of them on the tip of their noses before looking to the ceiling and smiling a she started to fall into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Connor was standing in front of the bar, Doc behind it as Murphy made his way down the stairs. Doc glanced to the boy as he joined his brother, butting up the jacket he had over him now before he noticed that half the bar was glancing their way.

"Whats wrong wid ya all?" Connor laughed before he motioned for his brother to get close.

"Apparently, the walls are thin brother." Murphy smiled as he turned to the bar, mostly friends they knew from town, and held his arms high.

"Aye! What ye heard was real! Now don't ye ever speak of it again!" The bar laughed as Murphy turned to get himself a drink, grinning to Doc as he looked up the stairs.

"Is she sle-e-eping?"

"Aye, shes a wee bit wore out." Doc glared to Connor as he shrugged and smiled to Murphy.

"You think you tw-w-wo can do thi-i-is for ever? Shes not a pla-a-ay thing. Fuck!" Murphy glanced to Connor as he grinned to his brother.

"She didn't seem to mind da idea, even made sure we would not get angry wid each other."

"Aye she understands it's a first fer us too. I think she wants this as much as we." Murphy nodded to his brother as Doc shook his head before glaring right to them.

"You be-e-e-eter not hurt her bo-o-oys. Shes the fir-r-rst decent gal you-u-uve had in years. Ass! Don't fu-u-uk it up!" Connor and Murphy exchanged glances before nodding, downing a drink that Doc had just given them before they heard footsteps and glanced to the stairs. Trixie stood there, back against the wall and arms crossed as she smirked to the boys. When they noticed the bar had gotten a bit silent they turned, seeing that most of the people there were looking at this woman, wondering who she was and gazing over her body which was barely covered now. She was still smirking to them as she took a deep breath and just waited. Connor glanced to Murphy, wondering what she might be doing, but Murphy didn't care. He was looking over her messy hair, the just-got-fucked-hair and her long tee, well really if he didn't know better it was one of theirs that had been left here before. Under her tee she had on some boyshorts which would have been better called panties due to how short they were but on her, they worked. No shoes, no socks and by the looks of it just a sports bra. She smiled before walking to Doc now, hugging him and kissing his cheek then grabbing her a shot from behind the bar, knowing full well everyone's eyes were on her. When she turned and glanced to the boys she leaned over the bar to them, between them both and grinned.

"You were going to leave without even a goodbye?" Murphy eyed Connor and chuckled before leaning towards her a bit.

"Thought we done that already lass."

"Oh no, that…that was a 'we got time to waste' not a 'goodbye'." She smirked before winking to them and putting her shot glass down on the counter before slowly walking back up the stairs, stopping only briefly before glancing to them and then continuing upwards leaving them there with mouths gaped. They chuckled before glancing to Doc and seen him chuckle himself.

"Well, gue-e-e-se I misju-u-udged her. You boys ne-e-ed to be care-e-e-ful of her. FUCK! Shes going to we-e-ear you two ou-u-ut." He smiled as the boys shrugged to each other before standing.

"Good way to go I say."

"Aye, can't beat a death like that." Murphy smiled as he followed Connor up to the room, hearing a few cheers and jeers coming from downstairs as he shut the door behind them and turned to find Trixie. She was in the bathroom, brushing her hair over her head as she bent at the waist. Connor was leaning against the counter, Murphy now tilting his head a bit to look at her in the bathroom, when she glanced to them from under her hair and smiled.

"Like what ya see?" Connor and Murphy glanced to each other, loving her little southern accent coming out now. It seemed the more she got to be herself, the more they found out about her, like how she was a bit of a freak.

"Love it lass."

"Aye, love!" Murphy smiled as she flipped her head back, holding her hair high up on her head before putting it into a perfect pony tail, the tips of her hair now barely brushing her shoulders as she walked back into the room, in her panties and nothing else now. She had took the shirt and the sports bra off before they got up there, determined to get dressed and go out some today, but she wanted to make sure they would be alright with that, sos he went to get them to come back for a moment.

"Well, glad I can be of service when ya need something to stare at." She chuckled as she grabbed her bra, pulling it up and over her beast before glancing back to Murphy. Nodding to him he walked over to her and helped her to hook it, leaving a lingering kiss on her shoulder as she smiled to him before grabbing her other white shirt and walking to the dresser. She found the jeans she wanted, slowly pulling them on, she knew her boys were watching, and when he tugged them up and over her hips she grinned. "Its not fair he helps and you don't, zip these up please?" Connor grinned as he walked over to her and slowly zipped her jeans up, buttoning them as well before giving her a light kiss. She chuckled and went to get her shoes as well, going to the bed now and sitting on it as she put them and her socks on. The boys were now starting to wonder what she was getting ready for as they glanced to each other.

"Lass, where are ye going like that?"

"Aye, where are ya going like that Trixie?" She smiled up to them as she was bent over tieing the shoelaces. The way he was bent and looking up gave them a great view of her breast and she knew they wouldn't pay much attention to her words so she just sighed before finishing her other shoe and standing, grinning tot hem both as she went to the closet and grabbing about a thousand dollars from her bag.

"I need new clothes, I need new shoes, I need my own things. After Danny took everything from me I want to go back out and get stuff that's mine that I chose. Besides, I know what im comfortable in and some of that might just surprise even you two." She grinned as she stuck the money in her pockets, splitting it into all four, before turning to them and noticing they were frowning a bit.

"Do ya think its safe out there?"

"Has to be, I mean, they don't know where I am right?"

"But are ye sure ya don't need someone wid ya lass?" Trixie walked over to the counter and grinned before she wrapped her arms around Connors neck, pulling herself to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist then froze.

"See, well protected and you didn't even know." He glanced to Murphy as he slowly slid the gun that she had gotten in her mothers box out from the back of her jeans and held it out for him to see. Murphy chuckled before he popped the magazine and noticed that it was fully loaded, checking the chamber and seeing one in there as well. He looked to the safety, seeing it was on, and smiled before running his hand over her back and slipping it back into her jeans.

"Ya deadly lass."

"Im starting to remember what it was like…before. I will be fine guys. Besides, I just need to get out…like major. Ive been cooped up in this place for almost five days with no other interaction other than you two, Doc and Rocco. The last not being so bright anyways. Please guys?" She puckered her bottom lip out, giving them the puppy dog look as they sighed and turned to each other before Connor grinned.

"Alright lass, ye can go. But I do have one request of ya."

"What? Call here whenever I get somewhere?" She glanced to him and smiled as he shook his head slowly. Murphy turned to glance to the door, hearing the one person they needed right now and grinning as Trixie picked up on wha they were thinking within a second and frowning. Shaking her head and waving her hands she started to back away from them. "NO! No, no, no, no, no, no! Id do about anything else but that!"

"Don't go?"

"NO!"

"Please lass, fer us?" Trixie rolled her eyes as she glared to Connor, Murphy going to the stairs and calling down for their friend to come up.

"Yeah what you guys need?" When Trixie eyed Rocco and literally growled at him he laughed nervously before backing up and glancing to the guys.

"She wants to go shopping aye, an we need ya to watch over her."

"Wait me! Why me! Why not you ro you!"

"Because they have something to do. Either suck it up like I am and do it, or I will drag you with me by the only thing that differs between me and you." Trixie narrowed her eyes at Rocco, making him gulp and chuckle nervously as he held his arms up.

"Well, where to first?" Murphy and Connor laughed as she nodded, glaring at them though next before she poked them both in their chests and got their attentions, laughter quickly becoming covered as they tried to just smile at her.

"You two! You two owe me and I mean big! You better be here tonight when I get back too alright?"

"Aye lass, we shall."

"Aye, never stay away to long where ye are concerned." Murphy and Connor both hugged her, kissing the sides of her neck that they claimed now, and then glaring to Rocco.

"Rocco, my man, you will not a thing happen to 'er ya hear?"

"Not a thing."

"And keep ya hands to ya self!" Rocco nodded to Connor as Murphy patted his back and smiled. Trixie sighed when she waved bye to the guys and then turned to Rocco.

"So, ready?"

"Youre happy to be going with me?"

"Not really, I mean you work for the bastards that held me captive, but in all retrospect, you are being held too so I guess two captives have more in common that nothing right? besides, if I want to go out we got to play nice. Not too bad being stuck with you, just don't talk about your business today. I will shot you." Trixie smiled as Rocco nodded quickly before letting her go the door, locking it when he got out, then following him own the stairs and into the bar before walking out the back door and to the ally. It didn't take long for her to find the right road she wanted to be on to head to the shops she wanted to be at but Rocco could tell this wasn't his usual side of the town he should be on. Getting to the bit fancier shops Rocco groaned as Trixie laughed at him, looping her arm through his and making him walk faster with her as she went from store to store, finding clothes shoes and other stuff she needed.


End file.
